A Devil's Guardian: Zack Fair
by Chr1sXIII
Summary: A month after serving in a war, Zack Fair must do one thing to maintain his status; attend high school. Watch as our hero as he enters Kuoh Academy as a student. FFVII elements in the DXD universe. ZackxRiasxHarem and OCxAsiaxHarem. Why am I making a ZackxHarem story? Because no one has ever done it before. A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Highschool DXD or their characters.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello readers, it's been over a year since I've written another story or chapter in my other stories. And for those who are following me, I apologize for not updating a new story or chapter in Tsukune Farron or Kamen Rider Gaim and Avatar. I've been busy finding a job for over a year after I graduated community college and have been keeping myself busy since then, I hope you all understand. It's kind of hard to find what kind of job I would be good at, and due to the economy and whatnot. In my spare time, I started working on this a month ago. And ever since I was maintaining my life in balancing between job searching and writing fanfiction, I forgot on how fun it is to write up stories and its chapters. I hope you all wish me luck in finding a full time job.**

 **This story will be based on DXD universe where there's the FFVII elements resides in and the fictional metropolis Midgar residing in Norway. Why did I choose Norway? Well it's because that's where Norse mythology resides in, and Final Fantasy made multiple references of it, especially in FFXIII.**

 **An another note, this story will be rated M, for ecchi and sexual reasons in the future chapters. You've been warned.**

 **Why am I making a Zack x Harem story? Because no one has ever done it before, and if any of you are loyal to Zack x Aerith, please don't read this or give bad reviews, please. Thank you.**

 **PS: Rias and her peerage won't appear in this prologue.**

 **PSS: I made an OC replacing Issei based off of a certain anime character from another anime show. Try to guess which one when you read it.**

 **PSSS: Warning, rant near the bottom of this chapter. You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own either Final Fantasy VII, Highschool DXD, or any other of the Final Fantasy game series.**

* * *

 **A devil's guardian: Zack Fair**

 **Prologue: From SOLDIER to foreign exchange student**

* * *

 **Midgar, Norway**

Governed as a police state, Midgar is a major city/metropolis where everything is high tech and is the home of the world's most powerful military organization to combat major threats around the world, Shinra. It consists of a large circular structure supported above the ground by eight reactors and a central pillar, with various other supports around the city. On top of the structure lies the city proper, divided into eight sectors, while underneath it on the ground lies a large slum; created by the city's unfortunate and downtrodden.

In the center of the city was the tallest building in Midgar; Shinra. It stood seventy stories high and appeared over the rest of the city like a lingering eye, keeping a constant eye on the city beneath it. A couple of searchlights investigating the skies surrounding it, illuminating up the building like a lighthouse. And the clouds over the city were dark and gray, possibly caused by the pollution of the reactors.

Shinra started as an electric company, producing a powerful energy source from the depths of the earth called Mako. Using science and magic, they used the energy's purpose to conduct electricity and condense it into small orbs called Materia, to cast magic spells, summon creatures, command and support abilities, and boost stats. And the Mako reactors surrounding the city is where they produce electricity towards the city, while the rest comes towards Shinra for research purposes.

Now it has become a multibillion-dollar company profiting from technological developments, such as shipbuilding, motor vehicles, electronics, and weapons. They also do research in medicine, biologics, foods, and industrial developments. But despite all that, their main source of income was Mako energy.

Shinra also train and deploy one of their fighting forces the world has to offer, SOLDIERS. SOLDIERS are genetically enhanced soldiers injected with Mako energy, and are sent out on missions that require the use of their strength as they are the advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Divided into three classes: 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, the higher the class, the stronger they are. And 1st Class are in charge of less important missions, while 3rd and 2nd Classes mostly foot soldiers of Shinra or 1st Class SOLDIERS.

They are idolized as heroes with honor and dreams, inspiring many who want to become heroes.

SOLDIER recruits those at the ages 18 and up, but in rare and special cases, they can recruit those at an early age, mostly around 15-17 with limited exam results. Just as long as any 1st Class SOLDIER would take them under apprenticeship. It depends on whether if they either have special abilities, power, or in some cases have parents who were former war veterans and rarely SOLDIER operatives, if and only if they believe that their children will have potential. And the decision is theirs to make.

But thanks to many threats to the company's theft and abuse of Mako energy, Shinra also deploys another task force called the Turks. They act as an intelligence agency or investigative bureau, engaging in reconnaissance and espionage, or even black ops, including kidnappings and assassinations, on behalf of the corporation. They are consummate professionals, adhering to the mission no matter what. Due to the nature of their job, members are privy to numerous company secrets, and as such, become security risks should they resign.

All in all, Midgar is a powerful city thanks to Shinra, but things took a drastic change on _that_ day…

War has been declared on Midgar, and it all started when one of the 8 Mako Reactors was destroyed by a small group of 10 men. Thankfully there were no casualties.

And the ones who initiated the attack was a terrorist group called Gospel. They are led by a militaristic armored knight called the G-Knight. Short for Gospel Knight.

They are allied with the Genesis Army, a group of rogue SOLDIERS led by Professor Hollander and former SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos.

Professor Hollander, a scientist formally employed by Shinra and was the chief scientist in one of the company projects. He holds a grudge against the company because they wouldn't grant him leadership of the science department that cost him his job.

Genesis Rhapsodos, a former 1st Class SOLDIER who was loyal to Shinra wishing to prove himself a hero like many others. Unfortunately, due to some dark secrets that the company has hidden, he led a rebellion of defected SOLDIERS, mostly 3rd and some 2nd to fight against them.

And as for the G-Knight, he claimed himself to be a former SOLDIER who was long forgotten and erased from Shinra history. And like the other two, he holds a grudge against Shinra for reasons unknown.

Together, they've gathered the cream of the crop of highly trained soldiers, mercenaries, bounty hunters, assassins, and former police operatives from the military and shady parts of countries such as Cuba, Russia, China, the Middle East, and Africa, calling themselves the G-troopers in the Gospel army. Many have shady pasts, excellent skills, and like their leaders, they hold grudges against Shinra from their past missions. Genesis, the G-Knight, and the defective SOLDIERS trained each and every G-trooper in a hideout in Tristan da Cunha of their techniques against Shinra to combat SOLDIER on the day of the invasion.

They've also illegally purchased firearms, battle armor, missiles, drones, unmanned tanks and helicopters, and other types of weapons from the dangerous parts of their respective countries. And of course purchasing precious metals, materials, and other resources for Hollander to make their weaponry and technology more advanced.

And as a bonus for attacking Midgar, they intend to harness Shinra's Mako Reactors energy sources, technology, and secrets of creating SOLDIER of their own to satisfy their vendetta and power.

Of course with the evacuation of 1.3 million citizens that lived in the city, everything has been left to Shinra's SOLDIERS, the Turks, and its troopers to defend their home.

And this was their message from Hollander…

"Greetings citizens of Midgar, I am Hollander. For those of you don't know who I am, I used to be a top scientist of Shinra… Until they destroyed me. The destruction of that Mako reactor you witnessed today was nothing more than a demonstration. Taking less than a half hour for it to be destroyed from the inside. Imagine what it would take down the rest in the whole evening. I bring you this message as your first and last warning. Abandon this city, or face the wrath of the ones who vowed vengeance upon you and who swore to protect your lives and of this world. For tonight you will watch your home and so called saviors, Shinra and SOLDIER fall. And a new utopia will arise."

* * *

 **Sector 1: Train Station**

We now go to a train station, around the station's platform where a young man around 18 is now standing in front of his troops. He is dressed in a navy blue 2nd Class SOLDIER uniform, consisting of a blue short-sleeved turtleneck shirt, blue baggy pants, gloves, boots, and is equipped with a large broadsword with two holes. And he himself is tall, well-built, has spiky black hair with several bangs framing the sides of his face, an X-shaped scar across his cheek, and has sky blue eyes.

His name is Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class. He joined SOLDIER at the age 15 as a cadet due to his father and grandfather (from his mother's side) being former war veterans. He was also taken under the wing of a SOLDIER operative, who was a family friend and became his apprentice. And 6 months after being a cadet, he made SOLDIER 3rd Class after he took the SOLDIER exam thanks to the training he received from his master and family beforehand.

Behind him are Shinra's infantryman, the Shinra Peacekeeping Troops. Their blue uniforms consist of several belts and straps with most of them have green-gray piece of cloth around the collars and some have white. Each wielding their own sub machine guns. And they wore metal bulky helmets with three forward facing red lights on their heads.

With over 100 squadrons and a hundred troopers, they serve as the company's security forces and fought alongside SOLDIER. They were defined as two things like SOLDIER, fearless and dutiful. And it didn't matter if they were SOLDIER material or not, so long as innocent people were saved they would fight monsters who are stronger than them without hesitation.

The most peculiar infantryman who was by the SOLDIER'S side wears no helmet, has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, uniform's color is black instead of blue, and carries an AA-12 shotgun. He is around Zack's age, but a few inches shorter.

His name is Cloud Strife, Zack's best friend, a Shinra Infantryman and a sergeant of Squad 97, one of the hundred squadrons in one of Shinra's security forces. He failed the SOLDIER exam two months ago in the company and was assigned to an infantryman in the Peacekeeping Troops, and got promoted to sergeant.

It was then a train came and pull to a stop in front of the platform, and out comes are the black uniformed G-troopers, wielding modified firearms of their own, AK-47s, submachine guns, and one wielded a minigun. They are dressed in black jumpsuits, chest, shoulder and knee pads with the letter G on their chests as their symbols, black army boots, and some wore black and red berets on their heads while many wore military masks with specs on them.

As of now, Shinra is the city's only chance they have against the army of rogues, and if they lost, then not only would Midgar be taken over, but the whole world would be in danger and overruled by the terrorist organization and their leaders.

"Listen up G-goons, because I'm only going to say this once!" Zack shouted and held his large broadsword towards them, "Leave this city now and none of you will die today!"

But the G-troopers didn't bother to listen as they open fire on them and Zack jumped back to land behind his troops to crouch down and order, "Shields!" And the ones in front brought out iron metal riot shields with the Shinra logo on it, and the troops behind him crouch down as well with the front deflecting enemy fire.

The G-troopers then yelled at them.

"You die first, SOLDIER!" A trooper demanded in a Cuban accent.

"We are Gospel!" Another shouted proudly in a Russian accent.

"Go to hell!" A third cursed in Chinese.

"Cloud, you and the others stay and hold the line! I'll deal with them." Zack ordered, "And when I say now, you know what to do."

"Yes sir!" Cloud replied with a salute, and the SOLDIER jumped high in mid-air, landed in front of his troopers after his right ankle glowed a yellow color, and charged towards the G-troopers after he drew his large Buster Sword off his back.

The G-troopers tried to shoot the SOLDIER down, but was proven to be fast for them as he dodged the bullets in quick reflexes, deflecting them with the flat side of his large sword in front of him, and jumped up high with his large sword held above him aiming towards the opposing troopers.

"Now!" Zack ordered while drawing their fire towards him.

"Smoke bombs!" Cloud shouted, and true to his word the Shinra troopers tossed smoke bombs towards the G-troops. The smoke spread among the G-troopers, blinding them and inciting a barrage of coughing and protesting that they can't see. Zack, with his eyes closed and breath held, used their voices to find them as he moved in to attack, charged towards the first G-trooper with the Buster Sword in his hand, sending a punch to his face with a free hand, kicked another in the gut, slashed another across the chest, and stabbed one in the gut behind him. Slashing one after another through the thick smoke. Protests, screams, punches, kicks, slashes, and bodies falling down were heard throughout the smoke until they fade to silence, one after another. And as the smoke died down, all that's left is Zack standing and piles of dead and unconscious bodies with cut marks on them, and the SOLDIER sighed in satisfaction.

Zack ordered the Shinra troopers over to the G-troopers to inspect them, while being told on a job well done. Many have been confirmed dead while five are still alive, but unconscious.

Cloud then pointed to his troopers, "Alright those of you who have Teleport Materia, take these guys away to the police jail cells. And take their weapons."

Five of the ten Shinra troopers pulled out handcuffs, placed them on the now awakened G-troops, confiscated their weapons, and brought them up to their feet.

"Up and at 'em buddy."

"On your feet, G-scum."

The troopers held out their arms with their wrists glowing green and they instantly disappeared in a flashing green light.

Seeing them taken away, a ringing went off and Zack looked to his pocket and dug into it as he brought out an iPhone. He answered the call and placed it near his ear.

"Talk to me." Was Zack's greeting.

" _Zack, we've finished up on our end in Sector 8. We all survived."_ A female voice said from the phone, _"What's your status?"_

"Same here Cissnei. Sector 1 is cleaned up real nicely." Zack replied, "So what's the 411?"

" _We've got good news and bad news."_

"What's the bad news?" Zack asked warily. He'd rather hear the bad news first than the good news.

" _The bad news is that they're sending in four tanks, 10 SOLDIER deserters, and more G-troops towards our location. And the worst part is, the G-Knight is leading them."_

Zack eyes widened before he shouted, "Get out of there now!"

But Cissnei replied, _"Negative Zack, I've been assigned to this section to help the new Turk recruits. It's Turks tradition after all."_

Zack sighed in frustration, "Fine, then at least tell me the good news. But make it quick, and I don't want you to engage the G-Knight in any way."

" _Reno and Rude have found where Hollander and Genesis are hiding in the city."_ Zack's eyes slightly widened once more before they narrowed, _"But don't worry, we've called in 4 1_ _st_ _Class SOLDIERS along with their squadrons moving there as we speak. We need you and Squad 97 to move here in Sector 8 immediately before the G-Knight does."_

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible. Just don't do anything rash." Zack said as he hung up and turned to his men, "Alright you guys, listen up." And they all stood in position to gain his attention, "I'm going to say this once. And if possible, no murmuring afterwards, we need to make this conversation short. Is that clear?"

"Sir!" They complied with a salute.

Zack nodded in approval, "Alright, the thing is Gospel is making their move as they are now sending in the big guns, including the G-Knight towards Sector 8. And we need to head there immediately. So let's go!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The troopers saluted again and they moved out of the train station and onto the streets with haste with the SOLDIER and their squad captain in front of them.

"What's the good news?" Cloud asked, keeping up his pace with Zack. He knew there was more to when he spoke the report that was given to him.

"The good news is Reno and Rude have found where Hollander and Genesis are." Zack answered, "Long story short, we need to get to Cissnei's location before the G-Knight. We take him and his battalion out first, then the rest of their leaders. Understood?"

"Sir!" Cloud complied with a salute.

They ran through the streets while keeping their guard up in case any more G-Troopers come their way.

'Let's hope the others inside of Shinra are doing better than we are.' Zack thought with some hope.

These Gospel and Genesis bastards are going to pay, they brought this upon themselves for invading their home and trying to steal what's not theirs'.

* * *

 **Now**

A month after the defeat of the Genesis/Gospel Alliance War, and their leaders, peace has been brought back to the city as many SOLDIERS and many of the Shinra Troopers cleansed the streets of. Plus, the death of Genesis and Hollander has taken a direct hit on their morale, and the AWOL of the G-Knight and some of Genesis' rebellion SOLDIERS didn't do any favors for them.

Nobody knew who the G-Knight was, but should he ever strike once more, they will be ready for him.

And though Shinra has won the battle, they faced losses such as the major of troopers being killed by the rogue SOLDIERS, 7 of 8 Mako Reactors were destroyed, and along with many buildings and homes were left in ruins by the two armies. Midgar's citizens' numbers of questions, doubts, and fear of the company and its SOLDIERS after that night. And many of the company's staff, under new management took action.

It turned out that the former executives; Scarlet, Heidegger, and Palmer and the former president himself; President Joseph Caesar Shinra, who were running the company were corrupt. The Mako energy they were producing is the Earth's life force, slowly killing the planet by draining it through the Mako reactors. And their scientists used its energy through bioengineering of creating monsters and illegal human experimentation as the president turned a blind eye on them.

Fortunately, a small coup was formed inside the company and attacked them in the midst of the confusion with thousands of Shinra troopers and many of SOLDIERS preoccupied against the Gospel and Genesis group. The coup was led by Shinra's former executive Novion Marchosias, and the president's son, Rufus Shinra. And they've succeeded.

Since then, former President Shinra, executives, and their associates who went along with them were forced to take responsibility for the war caused by the traitorous Hollander, Genesis, the G-knight, the defected SOLDIERS, and the Gospel Army. And the soldiers and troops who were under their command were disarmed and court-martialed. Novion Marchosias stated that Shinra's top dogs staged the war with the help of the Genesis Army and Gospel (Though they had nothing to do with each other) in testing SOLDIERS' strength and power in this crazy experiment in order to gain unlimited funding from the world as a cover-up for draining the planet's life force and illegal experimentation. Justice was served as they were taken into custody without incident, stripped of their powers for their crimes, and sentenced to life in prison through trials in courts because they deserve to be in shackles. It was all in order to not just protect the employees of the company, but the citizens of Midgar itself from the world. And all that's left to protect the building, the employees, and its soldiers now are the new staff including their new president, President Marchosias, and Vice-President Rufus Shinra.

Working day and night, they've changed company policies, and spend their funding on the Midgar's Restoration Bureau to restore the city through construction to redeem the company's reputation with the help of what's left of Shinra's sponsors and donors after many have cut them off.

The new president also ordered an immediate shut down on all of the destroyed Mako Reactors, and demolishing the last one due to environmental reasons and saving the planet. And help convert the city's energy source to renewable such as solar, wind, and hydropower.

And after that, Shinra and the whole city of Midgar has deemed Zack Fair and any other Shinra operatives who served in the war as heroes and promoted the former to SOLDIER 1st Class after he defeated the former SOLDIER Genesis.

Since then, the dark clouds in the skies around the city were cleared ever since the demolition of the Mako Reactors, Shinra has deployed SOLDIER operatives, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd and the Turks around the world to help them forge their own paths, turning them into independent forces, and to help bring balance to the world to stop corruption and disorder. But they have the strongest 1st Class SOLDIERS and their top Turk Agents in finding the G-Knight and his army. And as for the Shinra Peacekeeping Troops, they were deemed as Midgar's pride as most of them stayed behind in the city, dedicated to protect and serve while some assisted the SOLDIER and Turk operatives in tracking down the remnants of the Gospel and Genesis Army and eliminate them.

And as the month went by, Shinra has regained trust of those who doubted them thanks to the new president's charisma, wisdom, and innovation through the company's charitable work, speeches in press conferences, gaining social media support, and etc. In fact, it's almost as if they've forgotten about the Genesis/Gospel Alliance War and the corruption of the former leaders of Shinra.

* * *

 **Gongaga, Norway, Fair Residence**

In a large luxurious0like cabin faraway from a village, in the room of a certain SOLDIER, Zack Fair was doing squats in his boxers. And his body was sweating like crazy with his shirt drenched from neck to stomach from the sweat dripping from his head.

Ever since his promotion, he had been living in his hometown and training himself physically every once in a while in case the 'rogue SOLDIER' G-Knight and his entourage shows up again. Even though peace has been brought to Midgar, Norway, he couldn't help but feel a bit vigilant since the war. But he quickly shook it off as he knew there was more to life than fighting as he enjoyed the peace by spending time with his family and friends during the month. And he felt at ease that his fellow comrades are out there making the world a safer place, and he'll be there to fight by their side if they ever face a stronger threat than the G-Knight or Genesis.

"96… 97… 98… 99… 100!" Zack grunted, finishing 100 squats, he panted heavily and grabbed a towel off his bed, "Time to hit the showers." He walked towards the door, but a female guest beat him to it.

"Busy training yourself again huh?"

She has shoulder-length wavy red hair and brown eyes. And she wore a black suit uniform, consisting of a white shirt, a black jacket with a matching tie and pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots with black shoelaces.

Her name is Cissnei, a member of the Turks and a friend of Zack. She and Zack were somewhat part of overthrowing the former leaders of Shinra by keeping the streets clean and the troopers preoccupied, and cutting off communications to prevent the former executives from getting help.

After the war, she had been visiting Zack's home every now and then to see how he's been doing.

"Even a member of SOLDIER'S Elite 10 would take a break every now and then." Cissnei stated, and with a towel in her hand, she tossed it to the SOLDIER who caught the large rag and wiped his sweaty face.

The SOLDIER'S Elite 10, a committee of 10 1st Class SOLDIERS formed by the executives of Shinra who'll deem any 1st Class SOLDIER strong and worthy in the company. The Elite 10 are responsible for handling the company's internal evaluations, including judging the achievements based on a 3rd or 2nd Class SOLDIER missions around the world as well as helping organize events including exams of becoming SOLDIER 3rd or higher. And they can spend as much of Shinra's multibillion dollar budget as long as it's within reason for the duties of SOLDIER. And their authority is only third, next to the executives and the president.

Zack Fair, joined the committee after serving in the Genesis War and is ranked #10 in the elite. At first he refused to join, but wasn't given a choice after being ordered to by one of Shinra's executives. Their authority is above them after all. But he thought he would give it a chance since

"Fair enough." Zack conceded, still wiping the sweat off his face, "So why are you here?"

"The director wants to see you about your first mission as 1st Class." Cissnei explained before sniffing the air, wrinkled her nose and pinched it in disgust, and fanning in front of her face, "And go take a shower, you stank of sweat."

Zack took a whiff of his sweaty arm and winced at the smell as he head towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **Shinra, Briefing Room**

In a briefing room a certain SOLDIER was standing across the meeting table. Zack Fair, now dressed in a black short-sleeved turtleneck 1st Class SOLDIER uniform is now given his first mission not as a 1st Class SOLDIER, but as a member of SOLDIER'S Elite 10.

Across the briefing room is a woman in her mid-20s, sitting in his chair across a long table. She has neat long blonde hair down that goes down to her back and to her hips, has snow white skin, and dressed in a white unisex suit with pearl white jacket, matching pants and dress shoes.

Her name is Alessandra Oliveira, director of SOLDIER and a Shinra Executive. She served in the coup against the former Shinra, promoted Zack to 1st Class and nominated him into the SOLDIER'S Elite 10 after the war.

Next to her is a tanned skin and brown markings on her face, light teal eyes, and white hair with two frontal pigtails tied with rings. And like Cissnei, she is dressed in a Turk uniform.

Her name is Y'shtola, a Turk and the director's assistant and loyal bodyguard, who also served in the coup by her side.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well." Alessandra noted, observing the SOLDIER'S appearance, "And it looks like you've lost a little weight."

"Thank you, Director." Zack replied, bowing his head in respect.

"Do you know why you were summoned here Zack?"

"I do." Zack answered, "To initiate my first solo mission as SOLDIER 1st Class that will keep my status intact, as well as my 10th rank in SOLDIER'S Elite 10." He paused to clear his throat and continued, "And that mission is to finish my high school education since I missed school for a year while training."

Despite Shinra being a multibillion dollar company, they allow SOLDIER apprentices to receive decent education and academics programs within the company at a high school level. The previous executives may have been corrupt and underhanded, but at least they're not heartless enough to let their operatives go uneducated. What's the point of being SOLDIER if they're as dumb as a brick?

Zack here has missed an entire year of education due to an incident he went through as SOLDIER.

"Good, because the school you're about to go to will be the test of your strengths." Alessandra explained, "Wisdom, endurance, and patience." She passed a mission file to her bodyguard, "Y'shtola dear, if you will."

The said Turk bowed and took the file from her, walked over to Zack, and passed it onto his hands.

"Just remember that this mission is considered mandatory. Because it will help you either live a normal life or going back to duty as SOLDIER. And thanks to your scholarship that the president provided you, you'll have no trouble."

Under new staff, Shinra have made this mission to offer SOLDIER operatives to live as ordinary citizens in society or continue their duties under the company's name. And after the war, President Marchiosas gave Zack a scholarship to a school as a reward for his promotion.

The director frowned as she picked up a paper on her table, "And according to Cissnei's report, it states that you have been spending the month training yourself despite spending time with your family at home."

"Well uh, heh heh heh…" Zack chuckled nervously before he cleared his throat, "Yes, I happen to like my position in the elite council. And at times at peace, it's easier to get soft. Which is why I take some time training myself." And his face turned serious with determination, "But I'll be damned if any other 1st Class SOLDIER try and take it from me!"

Alessandra's frown quickly shifted into a smile at his backbone attitude, "That's good to hear. I was right to elect you as the 10th seat."

Taking in her words, Zack kept silent with his eyes closed and bowed his head lightly, "Thank you Director." And he raised his head up to give a look of determination, "I'll do whatever it takes to get through this."

Alessandra nodded in approval, "Good. Your mission starts tomorrow. We will notify your family first thing today." She leaned in on the table with her elbows resting and hands clasped, "And your destination will be in Kuoh Academy in Kuoh, Japan. There, you will be a 3rd year foreign exchange student on their scholarship program with a fake record. And you will bring Cael with you, right?"

Zack nodded, "Yes, despite all the training I've been through the years, he has been a great help in tutoring me through the subjects up to the point to where I'm at least an average B student." The SOLDIER explained, "Math, English, History, and Science, but I mostly excel and am fluent in Japanese thanks to my Japanese heritage from my mother's side."

Alessandra nodded, "He has been known to have great wisdom and knowledge despite his appearance and strictness. And he has lived longer than you and your former teacher." She said the last part quietly.

"Yes." Zack said quietly with a small forlorn look, but shook it off, showing his determined demeanor once more, "But I'm sure he'd be proud of both of us for what we've become."

The director nodded again with her smile still intact, "Yes. Yes, he would."

* * *

 **Midgar Airport, the next day**

Both Zack and Cloud are both now standing in front of an airport dressed in casual clothing.

Zack is dressed in a long-sleeve navy blue V-neck shirt with a black vest over it, blue jeans, and a pair black dress shoes. He was carrying a large duffle bag hanging by his right side, and a four-wheel traveling luggage next to his left.

And Cloud's clothing consists of a long-sleeved black dress shirt with matching jeans with a chain hanging to it, and loafers.

After their participation in the Gospel War, Cloud was promoted to SOLDIER 3rd Class, and was congratulated by his comrades especially Zack who was very proud of him on his promotion. And though at first he reluctantly accepted it becoming SOLDIER, because it would mean leaving his squadron behind. But with a simple push from his squad they supported him and were honored to have him as their leader. This was before the Mako Reactors were shut down when he is injected with Mako energy and was dubbed the title, "Last SOLDIER." Or at least until Shinra decides to recruit more SOLDIERS with more Mako energy injection, which is probably unlikely due to the shutdown and demolitions of the Mako reactors.

"I really hate leaving you behind like this, Cloud." Zack stated with regret, "I mean, we both got promoted, you becoming SOLDIER 3rd Class, and me being 1st Class and part of SOLDIER'S Elite 10." He sighed, "I wish I could bring you with me."

"It's fine, Zack." Cloud assured with a comforting smile, "You just go and do what you have to do. Besides, Miss Yquan will be here to train me." Cloud knew his that friend would never have a reason to leave and he himself been training with some SOLDIERS to teach him the ways of SOLDIER and let Zack train by himself so he wouldn't get in his way in case a threat stronger than Gospel or the Genesis Army come their way.

"I'm just glad that the 4th seat took you under her wing after the war." Zack stated happily, but then his expression changed to serious, "You and the others _will_ keep an eye on my family whenever you pass the time won't you?"

Cloud's mood changed to serious as well when he narrowed his eyes, "Two eyes, and many more as much as we can spare them."

Zack nodded as his mood lightened, "Good, I hope that you do. But if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to call me." He jerked a thumb towards himself, "I'll be there for you." He would have been happy to teach Cloud himself during the month, but the thought of the one of the caliber on the same status as him was kind enough to train the blonde has put him at ease.

"Same here." Cloud replied with a smile before he joked, "But I'm sure you'll be the one to ask for my help first."

Zack widely grinned, "Yeah right!" He wrapped his arm around Cloud's neck and gave a noogie to his spiky blonde hair, and they both laughed as the former released him.

 _"Flight JP125 to Japan is now boarding in 15 minutes." A voice said on the airport intercom, "Repeat: Flight JP125 to Japan is now boarding in 15 minutes."_

Cloud fixed his messed up hair, "Well, it sounds like your flight's about to leave soon. Might as well say our goodbyes." He held his hand out to him and Zack shook it, "Goodbye for now, Zack. And good luck."

"Goodbye for now Cloud." Zack said, and broke it off. And before he could leave, the raven-haired SOLDIER turned around to say one last thing to the blonde, "Hey Cloud. If it's possible, aim for 1st Class. Because I want you to see the world in the way I do. Heck, we'll both see it together."

"I'll have to work my way up to 2nd first before then." Cloud stated before smirking, "Or I'll have Miss Yquan train me to become strong enough to throw you off your guard and kick your ass."

Zack placed his hands on his hips with mock indignity, "Say that again!" He challenged before they both laughed for a second, "When we meet again, I'll be sure to make you a part of my new team. As my second-in-command."

Cloud smiled and gave a salute, "I look forward to it, Zack."

Zack gave a two finger salute in return, "I'll see you at the top!" He walked into the airport to begin his mission as a student.

* * *

 **Kuoh Airport, Japan**

After an 8-hour long flight, Zack walked out of his plane and is now in Japan. He wore shades over his eyes to hide his small dark circles under his eyes, possibly from the fatigue from his trip.

Shinra was a multibillion dollar company and yet they wouldn't allow him take a private jet that would get him here faster, or at least put him in 1st Class in his 8-hour flight.

"I hate jet lag." Zack muttered tiredly, wanting to go to bed early to sleep it off. But as SOLDIER, he still had the energy and strength to keep himself up.

He went to the baggage carousel to collect his luggage. And he has gone through customs where they check his papers and stamped his passport, placed his luggage on conveyer belt through x-ray machine, and removed any metallic objects on him to go through the metal detector.

After he collected his things, he went to an ATM machine within the airport to withdraw a 10,000-yen bill with his company's credit card, walked out of the airport, and called a taxi to take him to the address of the school he's attending. Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

After paying the cab's fee, Zack stopped in front of a gate of the school he's supposed to attend to.

And from what he can see, the academy is a very big and beautiful campus. It consisted of several buildings with the main one being a long, rectangular building that was four stories tall with a sloped roof, reddish brown tiles and build like some kind of traditional European Mansion.

"So this is it huh? Kuoh Academy." Zack said, observing the school building a bit, impressed with the décor of the school. But he knew that appearances can't everything the school has to offer, its education has to be decent and teachers must be professional.

And he walked off in search of his apartment that Shinra rented for him. It was at least 20 minutes away from the academy from what he heard.

* * *

 **At an apartment building in Kuoh sometime later**

Looking at the town's map with directions attached to it, he was having a difficult time finding the place, but he eventually found the place. It was a four story apartment with a brand new appearance.

After meeting up with the landlady of the building, Zack received a key to his room, and he found his new place to be pretty decent. It had a bedroom with a queen-sized bed, a dresser, and a closet, a medium-big living room with a 32-inch TV, a sofa fit for 3 people and a wooden table, a moderately small bathroom which he didn't mind, and a well-equipped kitchen with plates and cups in the cupboards. And it all costs around 120,000 yen a month which in conversion is around $1000, and it's a good deal by his perspective thanks to his scholarship. Although if Shinra were to pay for his room apartment, they would consider spending chump change for him.

"Nice room." Zack complimented, glad that Shinra wouldn't let him live in a dump. He dropped his luggage in the living and head towards the bedroom to get some rest from his jet lag.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

After 3 hours of sleep, Zack woke up with a yawn and stretched his arms and legs on his bed to relieve himself from the fatigue. For any normal person, they would be dead exhausted from his 9-hour flight jet lag, but for Zack being a SOLDIER, this would be nothing more than waking up an hour early in the morning.

He got up from his bed to do some quick squats, and head towards the kitchen to get a drink of water from the sink with a cup from the cupboard courtesy of the landlady in his apartment.

He then went to the living room to one of his luggage, pulled out a black short sleeve sweater shirt from his duffle bag and a pair of blue jeans.

And after changing into his clothing, he brought out a small jewelry box and opened it to reveal 8 small crystal orbs. 4 green ones, 3 yellow, and 1 red.

These are the magical orbs, Materia. Condensed Mako energy that are made with the combination of magic and science. They are known to be the greatest weapons for SOLDIER or any other Shinra operatives.

Zack picked up the red one and inserted it into his right wrist, held it up high and chant out three words.

"Come forth, Cael!" His wrist glowed a crimson red as he put in energy into his materia. And a puff of smoke appeared above his wrist to reveal a small figure. It was a small white teddy bear-like furry creature with cat ears, purple bat wings, closed eyes, and a red nose.

This is a moogle, a mysterious being that tends to flock around humans, closer to man than beast. They also tend to bring good luck. And his name is Cael, Zack's loyal friend, teacher, and attendant.

"Good afternoon, Master Zack." Cael greeted in a calm and professional matter, "I am pleased to see you up and about."

"Hey Cael." Zack greeted casually to his summon, "Glad to see you well-rested as well."

"Thank you, sir." Cael bowed, "Shall we begin unpacking?"

Zack nodded as he picked up his duffle bag, "Let's do it."

The SOLDIER and moogle both went into the former's room and began unpacking Zack's clothes out of the duffle bag and place them into his closet with dress shirts on hangers and placed on the closet rod. Shirts, pants, and socks in a drawer. And Zack's school uniform hanging in front of the closet door.

And Zack placed his box of materia onto a table next to his bed.

"I must say, the decorum of this living space is more adequate and homey Shinra has placed you in." Cael noted as they walked out of the bedroom, "It almost looks exactly like your old apartment."

"Eh, I've seen better." Zack said with a shrug.

Cael puffed up his cheeks at his nonchalant remark, "Just be thankful it's not a penthouse suite." He scolded lightly, "You know how much they cost. And Shinra, or in worst case your mother would will be all over your case for spending too much of the company's budget."

Zack rolled his eyes, "Well duh. And in case you forgot, I was a country boy, and I don't spend much."

Cael crossed his little arms, "Indeed."

"I'm gonna head out to do some grocery shopping." Zack said, walking up to the door and putting on his shoes, "Do you need me to get anything on the way back?"

"Just this." Cael said, passing him a sticky note with a lot of written words on it.

'Oh boy.' Zack mentally groaned as he took the note from him. He looked over it for a couple of seconds until he spoke up, "Cael, I'm not sure if they even have holy basil at the market place. And I'm not of legal age to purchase or drink alcohol."

Cael sighed, knowing he has a point, "Then perhaps it's best that I go with you." He suggested, "I'd like to know my way around this town as well, kupo." He felt foolish that he forgot that his young master is still eighteen and no older that of the drinking age.

"Sure." Zack replied with a nod, "It's more enjoyable to shop with company around."

"I couldn't agree more." Cael agreed before his body glowed a blue color and he chanted, _"Namuh."_ In a puff of smoke, Cael's appearance changed of a human form. He was almost as tall as Zack, had a handsome face of an adult with white hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. And he is dressed in a fancy suit with dress shoes and a necktie.

"Hmm, too business-like." Cael said as he snapped his fingers, and his clothing changed into a chef's uniform along with a chef's hat, "I can't cook anything if we don't have any ingredients." He snapped his fingers again only to wear a pink bunny suit, "I don't know why I kept this." He snapped his fingers again only to wear casual clothing. A white V-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath it, black pants and matching shoes, "This will do."

It was then Zack's doorbell rang, and he walked towards the front door.

"Hello?" Zack greeted, opening the door, only to find a delivery girl with a cap covering her eyes and nose, and she's holding a box with Shinra's logo on the side, and a clipboard on top of it.

"Uh yeah, I got a package delivery for a Mr. Zack Fair." The delivery girl said in a slight gruff accent, looking over her clipboard with a pen on top of it and passed it to him.

"And hello to you too Cissnei." Zack greeted casually, taking the pen and clipboard from her.

The delivery girl stood there stiffened with a blank look until a smile adorned her mouth, and she took off the cap to reveal herself as Cissnei with her red hair tied in a ponytail.

Cissnei is assigned to be Zack's inspector to watch over his progress on his mission, meaning she has to go undercover and keep an eye on him, even if it means going through part-time jobs. But that doesn't mean they get to meet each other from time to time.

"Nice of you to see through my disguise Zack." Cissnei complimented, and pointed to the empty lines on the paper, "Just sign here, here and here. In Japanese Kanji if you will."

"Oh, sure." Zack said, writing his name in Kanji.

"So how's my Japanese?" Cissnei asked in fluent Japanese.

"An A-plus in my book." Zack remarked, also in the fluent language. He finished signing the clipboard and passed it back to her.

"And my accent?" She added, looking over the paper he signed.

"Whatever it is, don't ever use it again." Zack said with a straight face, allowing her to walk into his apartment.

"Hey Cael." Cissnei greeted him with a smile after she settled the box onto the nearest counter.

"And a good day to you Lady Cissnei." Cael greeted with a bow.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Cissnei complimented, looking around the place, "Looks a lot like your old apartment."

"Well if you want, you're welcome to crash here anytime if you're locked out of your apartment." Zack offered, "Considering you always deliver goods to us." The Turk handed the moogle a square container, "Especially Cael."

"Here are the spices you wanted, freeze dried from the lab." Cissnei said, patting the box, "Kadi patta, allspice, cloves, turmeric, coriander, star anise, and your favorite, _fresh_ holy basil. Consider them as a housewarming gift. Just don't expose it too air for too long."

"Thank you Miss Cissnei, this saves us the trouble of finding fresh spices in the market." Cael said taking the box out of her hands, "You are free to join us for a meal anytime."

Cissnei chuckled, "Thanks Cael, I look forward to your cooking as always."

Zack smiled, 'Don't we all?'

"If you need more, please feel free to text me and I'll deliver." Cissnei offered, holding up her iPhone and waved it.

Cael perked up, "Oh, in that case I would like for you to get me the four Chinese spices the next time we meet."

"Dong quai, senkyu, jio, and shakuyaku, right?" Cissnei listed, "Sure thing, I'll just have Zack foot the bill the lab."

Zack shrugged, "No problem, being a SOLDIER'S Elite has its perks. So I don't mind spending extra within reason."

Cael smiled, "Thank you Master Zack."

"And if possible, I'd like for you to get us some high quality venison, A5 beef, satsuma chicken, and-" He was interrupted when Zack held his shoulder.

"Now Cael, let's not get too carried away again." Zack said with a nervous chuckle, "Do you remember the last time you were ordering ingredients while I was gone for an hour?"

Cael rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, yes, of course." He said hesitatingly and turned to Cissnei, "Will you be joining us tonight?"

"Actually, I've got more deliveries to make for the day." Cissnei said, looking over her clipboard again and write something down, "Plus my assignment doesn't start until tomorrow. But thanks anyway." She walked out the door, "See you then."

"Will do, bye." Zack waved his hand to her, closed the door, and looked to the box to see Shinra's logo on it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cael asked, looking at the box.

"Yup." Zack said, bringing it to the living room and place it on a table, "Just be glad that I didn't bring my sword here."

Cael shook his head, "Oh no, I would not object you to bring your Buster Sword here with you." He stated, "In fact I would be more welcome to bring it to you if you want. You are its successor after all."

"True. But I'm living my life as a student now instead of SOLDIER." Zack said, picking up the key to his apartment, "And as a student, I can't go around carrying a weapon in public. Frankly speaking, I think it's better if it stays home with my family instead with me."

Cael nodded in understanding, "Indeed." He agreed as he pulled out a notepad and a daily planner, "I suppose that since you'll be living here as a high school student, you'll also have to cut your training and focus on your studies."

Zack gave him a dirty look, "What? No way! If I do that, I won't be able to keep my rank in the Elite 10 Council and I'll lose my privileges!"

Cael smirked in amusement as he jotted down notes in the daily planner, "Now, now, I was only joking. I'll just have to squeeze in your morning training before _and_ after your attendance at school."

"That's good enough for me." Zack said, "Let's go out shop for groceries."

"Yes, let's." Cael agreed, putting his planner away, and brought out a couple of tote bags and handed them over to Zack.

"I'll summon you after I reached the gate and where there's no one else around." Zack said, opening the door and closed it on the way out. If anyone in the apartment building were to spot the two walking out the door, they would begin to suspect on how the latter got in and what they're doing.

And the former would think that they would get the wrong and funny ideas, and he didn't want any of that.

* * *

 **At a Supermarket**

" _Cleanup on aisle 6."_ A voice said on the intercom, _"I repeat; Cleanup on aisle 6."_

At a supermarket, we find a medium height male teenage student around 16, going through the checkout line with a basket full of groceries and a slight scowl on his face.

Despite his height, the student had a well-built body. His notable traits include his long unkempt bluish black hair and three bangs that framed his face and hung just above his cheeks along with a single red highlight in front of his face. He has blue eyes and his appearance and expression match his personality. And he wore the uniform of Kuoh Academy that consists of while carrying a shinai in its sheath.

His name is Ryuji Mono, the son of the landlady of Zack's apartment, second year student at Kuoh Academy, and the (only) male member of the Kendo Club. He was formerly a delinquent due to growing up without a father, and decided to put his violent past behind.

Ryuji was quite annoyed that he's waiting in line, and to show off his irritation even more, he tapped his foot lightly. But despite his stubborn and uncompromising personality, he's quite friendly. All in all, Ryuji is actually a pretty nice guy, except when provoked. And he has the tendency to have a premonition about certain things that are out of place.

'Come on. Come on.' Ryuji thought irritably and mentally groaned, 'Ugh, why does Mom have to call at the last minute to make me do grocery shopping when I just got out of club activities?'

"Next!" The cashier called, shaking Ryuji out of his thoughts and walked up.

'Finally.' He thought with a sigh, relieved that his journey to grocery shopping will come to an end. And with that, he walked up to the cashier to get his items.

"Hello sir, how are you today?" The female cashier greeted with a smile, "Did you find everything that you're looking for?"

"Yeah, all accounted for." Ryuji replied wand pulled some coupons out of his pocket, "And I have some coupons to go with them."

"Thank you very much!" The cashier chirped as she accepted the coupons from him, crunched in the numbers while scanning his groceries, and bagging them in plastic bags, "Okay, with the coupons and sales discount. Your total is going to be… 6890 yen."

"Here you go." Ryuji said, handing over two yen bills; a 5000 and 2000 that he pulled out, and the female cashier accepted it.

The cashier crunched the numbers on her register once more, opening the drawer and place the bills in them and she took out several yen in change, "And here is your change." She said, giving him his money with her smile intact and she bowed her head, "We thank you for your patronage and have a nice day."

Ryuji nodded as he picked up his groceries, "You do the same." And he gave a sigh of relief as he walked out of the store, "Glad that's over with."

As soon as he got out of the store, he passed by a certain tall jet black spiky-haired teen and a pale skinned gentleman walking in and stopped. The former craned his neck to spare one glance at the retreating forms of his mom's new tenants with the door closing on them.

He didn't know why, but his premonition is telling him that there's something off about those two, despite being foreigners.

'Hmm.' Ryuji hummed in thought with a raised brow, but he shook it off and continued walking, "Ah, whatever. It's been a long day, and I must be imagining things."

Little did he know was that his new neighbor is not what he appears to be. And if anything, his premonition has proved him right in the fact that Zack and Cael aren't exactly normal.

But as he continued walking on the sidewalk towards home, he spotted an unpleasant sight.

Three creepy looking thugs in black school uniforms surrounding two schoolgirls. The first thug had spiky blond hair and a ring piercing on his lower lip, the second one had a pompadour, and the third is tall and bald.

"Hey ladies, you attend Kuoh Academy, right?" The spiky blond thug asked with a sly smirk.

"You looking for a good time after club activities?" The pompadour added in appeasement.

"Leave us alone, please." The girl wearing glasses with pigtails said with a whimper.

"Get lost you creeps!" The tomboy girl with short hair yelled, standing in front of her friend to defend her.

"Ooh feisty, I like that in a girl." The tall bald one grinned lecherously.

"Not again." Ryuji muttered in frustration. He dropped his groceries to the ground and walked towards the three thugs and drew his shinai off of his back.

"Hey, do you mind not flirting with them in public?" Ryuji spoke up, getting their attention and resting on his wooden sword on his shoulder, "They don't like that."

The tall thug stood forward and demanded, "Who the fu- Agh!" But he was interrupted as he grunted in pain after he was jabbed between the eyes courtesy of Ryuji's shinai and held onto his jabbed face, fell to his knees by a second jab to the stomach, and was smacked in the face again by the wooden sword. He groaned in pain as he clutched his face and abdomen in agony.

The delinquents were taken aback to see his big friend taken down before the pompadour punk was kicked in the chest and knocked down as he fell on his back, courtesy of the former delinquent. Like his tall friend he held onto his chest and groaned in pain.

"You've pissed off a wrong former delinquent." Ryuji declared coldly with gritted teeth.

The blonde thug growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, "Why you-!" But was interrupted when his knife was slapped out of his hand and had his neck pressed by the wooden sword.

Before the blonde punk could say anything, he froze when he saw the frosty eyes of the former delinquent glaring at him, the color of his hair, and eyes suddenly knowing who this guy is.

"Blue hair... That glare…" He breathed in fear and nervousness, "There's only one person with those kind of traits."

"Kuoh's Blue Dragon…!" The pompadour thug quivered in fear, still grimacing in pain as he got up as well as his tall companion who also trembled in fear of the former delinquent.

Ryuji here was somewhat of a legend back in middle school. Had a bad reputation among thugs until he's forgotten by most and became a myth when he entered high school, he tries to put his violent past behind and live a normal and honest life. But on some occasions, he has been beating up punks, perverts, and anything else that he finds irritating and disgusting. And he had been getting into trouble with the student council every once in a while.

"That's right." Ryuji replied coldly, "You all have five seconds to skedaddle if you know what's good for you." He then stomped his foot forward in intimidation, making them jump and yelled, "Now! Or I'll whack your mouth so hard, your teeth will fall out! Ya got it?!" He then spotted the knife near his foot and kicked it, sliding it over to the blonde and took his shinai off his neck.

And as soon as he did that, the blonde thug quickly picked up his knife and he his friends ran in fear, right he declared, "We'll remember this!"

"Yeah, I bet you will." Ryuji muttered in sarcasm, seeing them in their retreating form, he sheathed his wooden sword on his back and turned to the schoolgirls in concern, "You two alright? They didn't do anything funny to you, did they?"

"No, they didn't." The glasses girl softly replied, shaking her head.

"But man, you saved our lives back there!" The tomboy girl exclaimed happily, "Thanks Ryuji!"

Ryuji waved off her praise, "Ah, it's no big deal, and I didn't do it for your sake. I just don't like those type of guys who go around and flirting with girls. But can you do me a favor in keeping this incident between us? I don't want to get in trouble with the student council again."

The two girls looked to each other, closed their eyes and smiled as they chirped in unison, "Of course!"

"We wouldn't dream of ratting out on one of the school's bad boys who saved our lives!" The tomboy girl exclaimed as she punched her fist in the air.

"Glad to hear it, thanks." Ryuji thanked before he took out his phone to look at the time, "Well I gotta get home." He put his phone away, walked over to his groceries, picked them up, and walked off, "Just don't go running into those type of guys again, okay?"

"Okay." The glasses girl replied with a nod of her head.

"Thanks again, Ryuji!" The tomboy exclaimed happily, waving at the teen's retreating form.

15 minutes later after saving the two schoolgirls, another schoolgirl followed on Ryuji's trail before she leapt towards him.

"Ryuji!" The schoolgirl shouted gleefully with her arms spread out and the said teen sighed in exasperation.

In a quick flash, Ryuji spun around and held his arms out to grab the incoming arms of his would be assailant, spun her body in the air, firmly held onto her shoulders, and landed her on her feet.

"Don't cling onto me Akko." Ryuji scolded as he released her, "You're gonna send someone to the hospital one day if you keep up with this antic."

The said assailant Akko is around 15 years of age, has short chestnut hair with a pigtail on the left side of her hair, gray eyes, has a curvaceous and buxom figure for someone of her age, and wears the standard female Kuoh Academy's uniform. It consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

She is Akko Mono, first year student at Kuoh Academy, Ryuji's younger sister, and the daughter of Zack's landlord. Unlike her brother, she has a rather childish, cheery and a small hyperactive personality.

"Aw!" Akko groaned with a pout and her arms crossed under her chest, "You don't have to keep catching me every time I try to jump onto you. It's a sign of affection for the ones you care about."

Ryuji frowned, "Don't follow anything that happens in any manga/anime." He scolded like the older brother he is, "Besides, don't you have any friends to jump on instead?"

Akko nodded vigorously, "I do." She said and gave a sad pout, "But they don't like it when I do it to them." She perked up with a bright smile, "That's why I decide to use you in their place instead!"

Ryuji sighed with a shake of his head, "Akko, we talked about this. You can't just-" He paused as his phone chimed and he pulled it out to see a text message on his phone.

"Oh boy, Mom wants me to come home with the groceries ASAP." Ryuji stated as he put his phone away and picked up his grocery bags, "So are you gonna lend a hand or not?"

But her response was a pout and her arms crossed, "Hmph, meanie." She huffed with her eyes closed and nose tilted up.

"If you do, I'll buy you a pudding cup next time I go out." Ryuji offered, holding his bags forward, and Akko opened one eye to consider the offer but she closed it again, "I'm not gonna let you cling onto me. Do you want the pudding or not?" Still ignoring him, he relented and held two fingers up, _"_ Fine. _Two_ pudding cups the next time I go out, that's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

A moment of silence later, Akko's face brightened, "Deal!" She chirped as she took a handful of his groceries, "You drive a hard bargain Big Bro!" And with that, she dashed off back to the apartment.

"Works every time." Ryuji mused with a smile and thought, 'I don't even like sweets anyway. And only one can do wonders with a handful of pudding cups.'

And the two finally arrived at their home.

* * *

 **An hour later**

The trip to the supermarket and back home was quite the pleasant experience for the two foreigners.

"We've made quite a haul, today." Zack said in satisfaction, carrying a couple of tote bags full of groceries.

"Yes, indeed." Cael agreed, carrying his share of the groceries too, "Ashamed that we couldn't find a liquor store nearby. But I suppose we'll have to make do with what we have."

After going through the supermarket, Zack and Cael bought enough food to last for a whole month to fill the fridge and pantry. Fresh fruits and vegetables, nuts, good quality meat and poultry on sale, cage free eggs, fresh fish, cheese, milk, juice, bread, and condiments like honey, vinegar, soy sauce, mayonnaise, olive oil, and etc. And they also have dishwashing liquid, a couple of dish sponges, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and detergent and fabric softener.

And the reason why it took them an hour of shopping is because they've been receiving a lot of stares, murmurs, and quiet catcalls from other shoppers, mostly females, seeing as how they're handsome they are. In which didn't even bother them in a way.

"We are almost home." Cael said, seeing the apartment around the corner.

"Yup." Zack replied, and as soon as they got to their apartment, they stopped in front of the gate of to see the landlady sweeping the front stoop of her apartment.

She was in her late 20s, has a busty figure and is at least 5'9 feet tall, has long hazelnut brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, wears a white dress with a pink apron over it, and green slippers.

She is Mayumi Mono, the landlady of the apartment, and Ryuji and Akko's mother. She ran the apartment by herself due to the passing of her husband and working hard in raising her two children.

Zack and Cael looked around to find that no one else is around with the former saying, "You go on ahead and teleport inside, and stock up. I'll catch up with you and stock up the rest."

"Yes sir." Cael replied with a nod and his body glowed, "I will see you then." And with that, his body disappeared in a puff of smoke, indicating that he teleported back in the apartment room.

And as for Zack, he walked up to the gate to greet the landlady.

"Good evening Mrs. Mono." Zack greeted, getting the landlady's attention from her duty and turned to him.

"Oh, Zack! Welcome back!" The landlady greeted him in a cheerful manner, "You know, you don't have to go grocery shopping by yourself. I could have helped you in shopping all the food you needed."

When she first met Zack this afternoon, she was impressed that this foreign exchange student from Norway could speak Japanese so fluently, and she welcomed him with a kind welcoming smile.

"Ah it's fine." Zack shrugged, waving off her concern, "If anything, I'd rather know my way around this town on my own. Unless you have a map for it." He pulled out the map that lead him around town to prove his point.

Mayumi hummed in agreement, "That's true." She looked to the pair of tote bags filled with groceries in his hands, "I see you've filled your bags up to the top."

"Yes." Zack replied with a nod, "I know it's not much, but it should fill up the fridge for a couple of weeks."

"Well, hopefully my cooking will put a hold on your hunger for a couple of days." Mayumi said, "You do remember the time for tonight's dinner, right?"

Zack nodded and gave a wave, "5:30 pm. I look forward to your cooking tonight, and meeting your children as well." And he walked into the building to go to his apartment room to load up his groceries.

He was invited over to eat at the landlady's home after he arrived. At first he declined, thinking he wouldn't want to impose. But she insisted, stating that it would be impolite to decline an invitation for his honor as a transfer student and tenant. And he accepted it.

* * *

 **Evening 5:29pm**

It is near 5:30, and we find our SOLDIER dressed in a white short button-down shirt with khakis, and is standing in front of the doorway of his landlady's apartment room. He wanted to make a good impression on her and her family when he's invited to dinner.

He knocked on the door and on the other side of the door there was silence, until it was opened by none other than the landlady, Mayumi Mono herself.

"Ah, Zack! I'm glad to see you make it!" Mayumi said happily and she invited him in, "Come in! Come in! Welcome to my humble home."

"I'm glad to be here." Zack responded as he walked in.

He found it to be much bigger than his, a bigger living room, a bigger kitchen with better equipment, a couple of bedrooms, and other things that he did not expect to find.

"Wow, this place is much better than my room." Zack remarked with a whistle, "Fancier even."

"Oh, it's nothing much." The landlady dismissed at his compliment, but happily accepted it as she walked into the kitchen, "Dinner is almost ready. In the meantime, why don't you take the time in getting to know my children? Ryuji, Akko, our guest is here!"

"Coming!" Called Akko from her room.

"Coming." Ryuji said, coming out of his, closed the door on the way out and approached the older teen, "Hey, the name's Ryuji Mono." He introduced casually, "You must be the transfer student I heard about."

"Zack Fair's the name. It's nice to meet you." Zack introduced, holding his hand out to him.

"Heh, wow, when I heard you were a foreign student, I expect you to speak in broken Japanese." Ryuji mused, "But I guess this is what I expect from an honor student."

"Well, some people get that first impression when I arrived at the supermarket." "That and the compliments and quiet catcalls from

Ryuji squinted his eyes at him for a second before he recognition dawned on him, "Oh yeah, you're that foreign guy I passed by during my trip back home."

Zack nodded as he too recognized the blue hair student, "And you're that guy I passed during my trip to the market."

Ryuji then realized something else, "And weren't you with some other guy who was walking beside you when I passed by you? He had pale skin, nearly tall as you and has white hair."

Zack slightly stiffened at the mention of his moogle, and he didn't think he'd pass by the landlady's son on his trip to the supermarket, "Ah, well… You see…" He stammered before he thought up a good excuse, "He was formerly my upperclassman back in high school in Norway, who transferred to college here in Kuoh. And I was surprised when I met up with him, and so he and I decided to catch up a bit before I went grocery shopping." It was a total lie, but what could he do? He's supposed to be a student here to receive decent education and keep his life as SOLDIER as secret.

"Is that so?" Ryuji asked with little suspicion before he shrugged it off, "Okay." He had a feeling that Zack is hiding something, and his premonition in his gut is telling him so. But decided to just leave it at that, he had a tough day at school, club activities, and beating up delinquents while on his way home from the trip to the grocery store.

He then turned to one of the bedrooms, "Hey Akko! You're gonna come out of your room or stay in there for the rest of the day?!"

"I'm coming!" Akko shouted from behind her door and opened it, and she ran up to Zack to shake his hand, "Hi, I'm Akko!" She greeted cheerfully as she shook his hand really fast, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Honor Student!"

"It's Zack Fair actually, and it is a pleasure to meet you too." Zack greeted before they released the handshake, "Wow, that's quite a grip you got there." He rubbed his now slightly sore hand from the strong handshake. Despite being SOLDIER, he had never met anyone with a strong handshake until now.

"Thanks!" Akko chirped proudly, doing a faux flex of her biceps, "I _am_ Kuoh Academy's Calligraphy Club's Ace after all! You gotta have a strong grip by working your arms out by writing a lot, exercise, and weightlifting!"

Ryuji interjected, "No, that's not-"

"Ah." Zack said in understanding, interrupting him, "Well that I can understand. Just like the Kendo Club and any other school clubs that require a strong hand." He knew that wasn't the case, but he didn't want to be rude or something. And frankly speaking, he found Akko to be quite an interesting person, what with her chipper attitude and strong handshake.

"Yup!" Akko agreed with a nod. "

"That's not how it…" Ryuji began before he sighed, "You know what, never mind." He knows how his sister can, and he can tell that Zack is trying to humor his sister. Which is okay by his book.

"Dinner's ready~!" Mayumi sang from the kitchen and brought out a big tray of food, and four small trays at the sides of the bigger tray. Despite her appearance, the woman's pretty strong considering she's running the apartment and all.

"Come on, you're gonna love Mom's cooking." Ryuji said before he went up to Zack's ear to whisper, "And you'll have to excuse my sister's hyperactive and childish attitude. Trust me, once you'll get used to it, she's not really all there. And comparing her to every other girl in Kuoh Academy, she's pretty normal."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Zack said, waving off his concern and gave a relaxed smile, "If you ask me, she seems pretty normal to me."

Ryuji scoffed lightly, "Yeah, tell me about it." He then swung an arm around Zack's neck and brought him down to his level, "Now come on, let's go eat before Akko eats it all." He dragged the transfers student to the dining room.

"Hey!" Akko exclaimed, indignantly, insulted that her brother could joke something about that.

Zack smiled at his friendliness, joke and the gesture as he walked by him towards the dinner table and sat down.

"Oh, wow." Zack said in awe, looking at the well prepared dishes in the middle of the table before him, "This all looks good."

He then looked to the tray before him steaming bowl dish covered with a lid, and by the side is miso soup with tofu and pickled vegetables.

'Hmm, a don dish.' Zack thought, slowly reaching for the lid covering his bowl, 'I wonder what it is.' He took the lid off and his eyes widen to see what's beneath it, 'This is…!'

It was a chicken and egg dish on top of rice along with spring onions with steam emitting out of them. It was none other than an oyakodon, the mother and child dish consisting of cooked chicken and egg over rice.

"This is oyakodon, is it?" Zack asked with slight awe and curiosity, "I've heard of it, but I've never tried it before."

Mayumi nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'm surprised that you've heard of it considering you're from Norway. Well, never mind that. Don't hold back. Dig in."

They all nodded as Ryuji and Akko took their lids off their bowls to eat their bowls, but stopped when they looked to Zack, wanting to see how he will react to their mother's cooking.

Zack picked up his pair of chopsticks, picked up a piece of rice with chicken and egg on it and ate it in one bite.

At first nothing happened, but then, Zack's eyes widen as he chewed the piece in his mouth.

"It's good!" Zack exclaimed, letting a smile crept up to his face. And he began digging in more with enthusiasm, "I've never had home cooking this good in my life!" It wasn't necessarily true, he had plenty of home-cooked meals from his mother back in Gongaga and from Cael, who's a pretty good cook himself.

Mayumi's smile was intact from his praise, "I'm glad you liked it."

Ryuji and Akko too smiled in amusement at his reaction to their mother's home cooking as they dug into their meal as well.

A few minutes later as Zack finished his meal, he turned to Mayumi, "I gotta have your recipe for this!" He exclaimed, "How do you prepare it? What are your ingredients?"

Mayumi giggled before she placed her finger before her lips as if she were shushing, "Sorry, but it's a family's secrets only."

"Ah, well, if that's the case…" Zack said as he held his empty bowl towards her, "Can I at least have seconds please?"

Mayumi's smile widened, "Of course!" She took the bowl, filled with rice from the rice cooker and the chicken and egg from a pot, "I'm so glad that someone else loves my cooking other than my children."

Ryuji and Akko couldn't help but nod in agreement as the two gave each other a high five in victory at Zack's love of their mom's cooking.

* * *

 **After dinner**

After finishing with their dinner and discussion, Zack was hanging with Ryuji on the balcony of their apartment. Both boys relaxing on lawn chairs while Mayumi and Akko are washing dishes in the kitchen. Zack offered to help, but was declined as he just got out of an 8-hour flight and taking a trip of grocery shopping.

"It was great to have dinner with a family." Zack stated, happily patting his stomach a bit, "Your mom's cooking was spot on. I never knew she'd be a great cook."

For Zack, even though he receives good meals from Shinra, nothing beats home-cooking, especially if it's from his mother back home, from his little moogle servant and loyal friend, or from the landlady of his new apartment.

Ryuji nodded, "Yeah. That's one of her special qualities, home cooking. That and cleaning, doing laundry, and keeping this apartment building intact and running by herself."

The blue haired student found himself in a comfortable flow with Zack. At first, when he heard that the foreign exchange student was coming to live in their apartment, he expected him to be a snobbish know-it-all with good grades. But he never expected him to be quite friendly and athletic due to his appearance. It appears to be that the two were becoming fast friends or at least acquaintances which was a relief to Zack since he hadn't met anyone familiar with when he first got here in Kuoh. He was happy considering he didn't know anyone to be 'normal' compared to him.

"It reminds me of home." Zack said nostalgically.

And for Zack, he was a little surprised when he learned that Ryuji was a former delinquent back in middle school, and that he still gets into trouble nowadays for quite some time. It's a wonder that his mom still tolerated his bad behavior. But he did it within reason, to defend others who can't defend themselves, which is reasonable to him. Despite that, he found Ryuji to be a pretty decent guy when he first got here. And the fact that he defended two schoolgirls from delinquents was an A-plus in his book.

"Gongaga, the the country cousin of Midgar, right?" Ryuji asked. During dinner, he learned that Zack was a country boy before moving to Midgar, which was interesting. Even if he's an honor student with a scholarship, he was a country boy at heart.

"Yup." Zack replied, and chuckled at the nickname Ryuji gave to his hometown.

After a moment of silence, Ryuji

"Hey Zack, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Zack replied jokingly as he closed his eyes.

Ryuji laughed sarcastically, but find the joke amusing, "Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, can I ask you a question?"

Zack opened one eye to look at him before he closed it, "Speak."

"What's life in Midgar like?"

"Oh, it's a pretty big place. Big buildings, lots of people, a lot of traffic, and not to mention lots of electricity and dark clouds due to the Mako reactors." Zack stated, "They were the city's breadwinner. But thanks to Shinra's President Marchosias order in shutting them down, the skies have been cleared and peace has been brought to the city. So you could say that it's kind of like Tokyo." He stretched his arms upwards and placed his hands behind his head in relaxation, "Not that I would know, I've never been to the city. Have you?"

"Once, after graduating from middle school as a graduation present." Ryuji said before he smirked, "You know, you're really something Zack. Ever since I heard a scholar student is coming over to live in this apartment, I thought that you would be stuck up and arrogant know-it-all. But I never expect you to be a nice guy. You're alright, for a giant."

Zack smiled, "And you're okay, for a midget."

Ryuji playfully slugged his arm, which didn't affect him due to his muscles, "Midget?! I'm taller than most guys _and_ girls in school!" And they laughed hysterically at their friendly conversation until they calmed down.

"Hey Zack…" Ryuji called, breaking the silence between them, "You wanna play some video games before you leave?"

Zack gave a blank stare at the blue haired teen before he flashed a grin, "What kind?"

* * *

 **9:30pm**

The two male teens were playing a war strategy game on a PS4 system with Akko watching, waiting for her turn to play the winner. Ryuji is playing intently and jamming the buttons on his controller, while Zack is calmly pressing the buttons. The former had lost to Zack 5 times and Akko took his turn each time he lost for over 3 hours.

It is a war game between based two nations, the West and the East. Ryuji chose the East and Zack chose the West respectively.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Ryuji repeated, pressing the buttons over and over again.

"Attack, sons of the East!" Yelled a samurai general Ryuji is playing on screen, ordering his battalion of samurai to attack the knights. Ironically considering Zack was born in Europe and Ryuji was born in Japan.

"Wait… Wait…" The knight riding on a horse ordering the front line of his men to form a barricade with shields and spears in front of them, waiting for the samurai to come to them, "Now!"

Suddenly, a cavalry of knights riding on horses jumped forward, using the barricade as stepping stones and dove right into the unsuspecting samurai. They charged in full force, skewering many with spears who come in their way and dropping them as they drew their swords.

"Wha-? The horse cavalry?!" Ryuji exclaimed in shock, and saw something leading the cavalry, "And the king?!"

"To the king!" The leading knight yelled with his sword held high, following his majesty from behind, "To the king!" The knights followed as they've gained morale while rallying to their king.

"To arms, sons of the West!" The king yelled, making his fellow knights battle cry along with him while hacking and slashing the warriors of the East in a straight line formation.

"No, no, no, no!" Ryuji exclaimed in panic and jamming his buttons, "Attack the left flank! Attack the left! The left!"

"Too late." Zack pointed out, while pressing a button to have the left flank of archers shoot arrows, killing their enemy.

A minute later, Zack's knights surrounded Ryuji's shogun and what's left of his men, forming a circle to defend themselves.

"We have you surrounded shogun." The king declared, "Do you surrender, or will you die an honorable death?"

A yes or no appeared on the screen, indicating that if Ryuji chose yes, he would lose. But should he choose no, then he will die and still lose.

"I choose neither!" Ryuji retorted, pressing no, "Attack!"

The shogun and what's left of his army drew their katanas and charged toward the knights, and they did the same.

Five seconds later…

 **You lose**

"Aw shit!" Ryuji complained, dropping his controller to the ground and held his head in frustration, "I lost again."

Zack, with the second controller in his hand, looked in awe and smiled proudly, "Wow. I never even played this game before, and I just won six games in a row." He turned to Ryuji, "Sometimes the best offense is a good defense. Especially if you're indicating a surprise attack."

Somehow the Genesis/Gospel Alliance War Zack participated in prepared him for this game. And he expected another thing from his new friend.

"One more time!" Ryuji demanded, determined to beat him, and pointed his finger at his face, "And if you lose on purpose, I'll kick your ass!"

"Geez, Ryuji, you don't have to bite my head off." Zack said, waving his hands defensively, "It's just a game."

"He's right. Don't be such a sore loser." Akko chided, "Besides…" She picked up her brother's controller and smiled with determination, "I get to play winners!"

"Hey!" Ryuji exclaimed, still wanting to beat Zack even if it is her turn.

"Actually, I'd like to call it a night for now." Zack said, stretching his arms and getting up from the floor.

"What? Aw, come on, Zack!" Akko whined, waving her arms frantically, "Let's play some more!"

"Sorry Akko, but I gotta prepare myself for school tomorrow." Zack apologized as he went up to the front door, "But when I get the chance to visit, I'll be sure to play more games with you and your brother."

"Is that a promise?" Akko asked, walking up to him and gave him a cute puppy eye dog look.

Zack stared blankly at her cute form and smiled, "It's a promise." He then turned to the girl's mother and brother who walked up next to her.

"I apologize if my children have caused you any trouble. Especially my son." Mayumi apologized with a bow of her head. Over the years, she tolerated her son's delinquent ways and kept on being a strong-willed and yet kind woman in being there for him and her daughter Akko.

Ryuji rolled his eyes at his mother's comment. She means well, but did she had to be blunt about it?

"Oh no, quite the opposite." Zack assured with a smile, "If he had willingly put his delinquent past behind, then you must have done something right."

Mayumi nodded and bowed once more, "In that case, please continue to get along with him and watch over him in the future along with my daughter. He doesn't have many friends."

"Hey!" Ryuji snapped indignantly, "I have one!"

"Of course." Zack replied, amused by her son's behavior and bowed back. He raised his head up and turned to the blue haired teen, "We'll have that rematch when we have the time."

Ryuji gave a cocky grin, "And I'll beat you then." He stuck his hand forward to him.

Zack smiled back, "We'll see." He gripped his hand and shook it.

After he broke off the handshake, he waved them good night, "Goodnight Miss Mono. Goodnight Ryuji. Goodnight Akko."

"Goodnight Zack." Mayumi said with a kindhearted smile and a wave.

"Goodnight Zack!" Akko exclaimed, waving her hand really fast.

"Goodnight." Ryuji gave a two-finger salute, with the spiky-haired teen returning the gesture and opened the door to leave.

He looked to the older teen's back and didn't think much of him. But deep down in his gut, he had a feeling that there's something strange about him, after he passed by him this afternoon, but decided to put that aside for now. The fact that he just made a new friend was something for him. He seemed like a nice guy, if decent he might add, and he would be great if he got to know him more.

'Maybe things won't be so bad at school tomorrow.' Ryuji thought himself with a smirk as he too wanted to turn in for school tomorrow and headed towards the bathroom.

One thing is for certain, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day for both of the male high school students, especially for the first day of the transfer student.

* * *

 **Okay, and that's the end of my first prologue. Once again, I'm sorry for not writing up another story or chapter for over a year.**

 **And I'm sorry for not introducing Rias and her peerage in this prologue. I just thought that I would introduce this story's Sekiryuutei in this, who happens to be OC. They will be in the next chapter in the DXD's main storyline; I promise you that. And I will reveal a bit of Ryuji's past and more of Zack's.**

* * *

 **For SOLDIER'S Elite 10, I got the idea from Shokugeki no Soma's Tootsuki's Elite 10, My Hero Academia's Pro-Heroes Top 10, and Fairy Tail's 10 Wizard Saints. I just feel that Zack at least deserves something after playing Final Fantasy Crisis Core for his heroic sacrifice in the game. For now, he will be number 10 in the elite, meaning there are NINE more SOLDIERS stronger than him.**

* * *

 **Characters**

 **You all know Zack Fair, right? For him, I've decided to give him a slight OOC in this story. And I believe you can all guess. If not, PM me if you want to know. You'll understand once I reveal his past in the next chapter.**

 **The story's main OC character, Ryuji Mono is based off of Kill la Kill's MC Ryuko Matoi. Both formerly delinquents, fierce and stubborn, but loyal to a fault, have single parents raising them, except he was raised with a sibling, and that they both have common sense.**

 **He will be paired with Asia and a harem. For those who are IsseixAsia fans, please don't read this story, or do so if you wish. Your choice.**

 **Akko Mono is based off of Mako Mankanshoku, who was also in Kill la Kill, except for her slightly tuned down hyperactive personality of course. And her name is based off of Akko Kagari from Little Witch Academia, which was created by the creator of Kill la Kill.**

 **Mayumi Mono is, well based off of Sukuyo Mankanshoku from Kill la Kill. Except she makes a great oyakodon instead of croquette, but I will make her make something good in the future.**

 **President Novio Marchosias will have a special role in this story. (Look at her last name)**

 **Yquan- She is the 4** **th** **seat of SOLDIER'S Elite 10, but info is unknown.**

 **Director Alessandra Oliveira will replace Director Lazard. She too will have a special role in the future.**

 **Y'shtola is the character from FFXIV and is a Turk.**

 **Cael is Zack's moogle servant and a loyal friend.**

 **Cloud Strife from FFVII. I was planning to make him captain of a Shinra trooper squadron, but instead I went with sergeant. And I made him SOLDIER 3** **rd** **Class due to his participation in the war.**

 **Shinra's top dogs, from President Shinra and his executives, they deserve to rot in prison, and have their pride in the Mako reactors destroyed. The Earth deserves justice.**

 **And as for the G-Knight and his army, the G-troops, they're based off of the Arkham Knight and militia in the Batman Arkham series: Batman: Arkham Knight. If he is what he says he is, then the world will be in a heap of trouble.**

 **Sephiroth and Aerith will be in the story, but not in the way you think. Why? I cannot say. But I have a pretty good idea for the latter in the next chapter. You will see.**

* * *

 **As for Zack, do any of you think that I'm going to reincarnate him into a devil? Well, let's observe this chapter for a bit, shall we? Zack Fair, a superhuman warrior, SOLDIER 1** **st** **Class, and promoted to join the Shinra's SOLDIER Elite 10 who are happened to be the strongest warriors in the world. Yeah, I think you all can pretty much do the math here, right? (Look at the story title)**

 **And how do you like the part where Zack and Ryuji played video game in this prologue? I was planning to have them both go to a bathhouse, but I figured I would have them bond over video games instead.**

* * *

 **At the top where you saw rant warning, well here it is.**

 **Issei Hyoudou is the worst character in the history of worst characters. I f %#ing hate him and his guts. I wish that the author would turn him from his perverted ways. God may help me, if I ever read another part of the story where they show his pervertedness, I will scream into a sink full of water or my pillow.**

 **But what can you do? And there goes my rant, thanks for reading it.**

* * *

 **I will work on the first chapter after this prologue or any of the chapters in Tsukune Farron or Kamen Rider Gaim and Avatar when I have spare time, thank you for reading it and feel free to review, favor, or follow it. Your choice.**

 **And I know it's late to say this, but Happy Father's Day to all the authors of their stories! Also don't forget to appreciative your fathers. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**As promised I will reveal Zack's past with Aerith and I will show Ryuji's in part of this chapter as well. And Zack will meet the OCR members, just one by one.**

 **It's been over five months since I've worked on this, and as usual, I'm sorry for not working on this. I had been busy looking for a job, with my agent helping me, I just lack the job skills. Luckily, there are some several jobs that we found, and if I'm lucky, I might work there and take night classes to help me get my dream job.**

 **I will list Zack and Ryuji's harem at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **I'm making Zack and Cissnei bilingual, speaking Norwegian, English, and of course Japanese. There will be a conversation between Zack and Cissnei in English and Norwegian. I do not speak Norwegian, but I will Italic the words.**

 **Also, near the end of this chapter, there will be a plot twist.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Highschool DXD, Final Fantasy games, or any other anime series and characters**

* * *

 **A Devil's Guardian: Zack Fair**

 **Chapter 1: Farewell Past, Hello Present**

* * *

 _ **8 years ago, at Zack's hometown; Gongaga, Norway**_

 _On a beautiful meadow at night, a certain 10-year-old boy with spiky black hair is sitting on the grass with a girl around his age, watching the stars in the sky. The girl has light skin, emerald eyes, long light brown braided hair, wears a pink dress, and brown slippers._

 _Her name is Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair's childhood friend and adopted sister. After the passing of her mother, Zack and his family took her in and raised her as their own._

" _It's a promise, right…?" Aerith asked, holding up a pinkie finger to Zack, who gave a smile in return._

" _Yeah!" Zack exclaimed as he locked his pinkie finger with hers, "When I join SOLIDER, I'm going to become a great hero! And make the world a better place!"_

 _And they shook their pinkies on it, contracting their promise._

" _And I'll go out to the world and see it." Aerith said, smiling brightly, "After all, you're going to be there to make it safer place for everyone, right?"_

 _Zack nodded, "Yeah!" He stood up and held his hand towards her, "Let's go tell Mom and Dad!"_

 _Aerith nodded and grabbed his hand and got up from the ground and they both ran to their home._

* * *

 _ **5 years later**_

 _Due to an incident that happened years ago on the day after their promise, Aerith Gainsborough 15-years-old, is now a paraplegic and has lived her five years of her life on a wheelchair. But it didn't stop her from living her life the way she wanted._

 _Standing behind Zack is Angeal Hewley, Zack's master, a longtime family friend of Zack's, the original owner of the Buster Sword, Cael's master, and a 1_ _st_ _Class SOLDIER._

 _He is a tall man with broad and muscular structure. He has black hair slicked back except for two bangs on each side. Angeal wears a standard SOLDIER First Class uniform, carries a standard SOLDIER sword by his waist and carrying the Buster Sword on his back._

 _Zack Fair, trained by his teacher for the past 5 years, was ready to join Shinra as he stood before his childhood friend._

 _Aerith wheeled herself towards Zack, took a flat pearl white oval-chaped stone tied in a necklace around her neck and handed it over to Zack. It had two small ancient runes written on it._

" _I want you to have it." Aerith said to him._

 _But Zack shook his head as he held her hands and wrapped them to give it back to her, "I can't take it. Your mother gave it to you."_

" _And I'm giving it to you, for good luck." Aerith informed as she placed it in his hands, "This wasn't the only thing she gave me. She gave me life, and she loved me more than anything. More than life itself."_

 _Zack stood silently at her words. There is nothing more valuable than a person's life itself. Especially when it comes to their loved ones._

" _Keep it safe." She requested as she firmly covered his hands to keep them folded over the stone necklace, "This will bring you all the luck you need on your journey. You will need it more than I."_

" _When I come back, I promise to make the world a better place." Zack declared with a promising look, and he placed the necklace over his head and around his neck, "No matter how long I'm gone, I will come back, I'll return this to you and we'll see the world together with your very eyes." He bent down to give her a heartfelt hug and she returned it in full force, and they broke it off for a few seconds._

" _Zack..." Said a girl's voice and the said teen look down to see his younger sister looking up at him with innocent eyes and a sad look on her face._

 _She had blue eyes like her brother, long black hair in a Hime cut style and tied in a ponytail with a sunflower hair-clip on the right side of her head, and she wore a white sun dress with white slippers._

 _Her name is Rika Fair, Zack's 10-year-old sister._

" _You will come home, right?" Rika asked with small tears coming out of her eyes sockets._

 _Zack always melts around his younger sister's puppy eye dog look and his heart breaks whenever he sees her sad. But even so, he stayed strong for her as he gave the biggest smile he could give her._

" _No matter what it takes, Rika." Zack reassured her as he patted her head, and knelt to give her a comforting hug,_

 _He cares deeply for his family, especially his sisters both adoptive and blood._

" _Zack..." Said Angeal, waiting for the soon to be SOLDIER to say his goodbyes, "It is time."_

 _The siblings broke off the hug and Rika walked up to Aerith, who picked up the 10-year-old girl in her arms and hugged her in comfort, letting her foster sister cry onto her shoulder._

" _Please watch over her." Zack requested to his childhood friend, and she nodded slowly. And as he took his leave walking out the door with Angeal, Rika turned away from Aerith and watched her older brother go._

" _Zack…" Aerith called, and the said teen stopped, and he slowly turned his head right to glance at her one last time, "I love you. And I forgive you. And I'm sure one day, you'll be able to forgive yourself."_

 _Standing silently to hear her words and letting his eyes moistened, Zack replied in an almost cracking voice, "I know."_

 _As Zack and Angeal walked to the door and out of the house, the former stopped to see his parents standing before him with a suitcase and a travel pack with a sleeping bag on top of it._

 _Zack's mother, Mika Fair, is a beautiful fair-skinned woman in her early thirties with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and hazelnut eyes. She wears a white long-sleeve shirt, a long gray skirt that goes above her ankles, and brown slippers._

 _And Zack's father, Alexus Fair, is an older version of his son in his late thirties, except for his long, dark hair that's swept back, minus the bangs that reached down his face. His body is well toned and slightly muscular than Zack's and he wears a navy-blue form fitting shirt with a black apron over it, and black pants._

 _Alexus works as a highly skilled blacksmith after he took over the family business, while his wife Mika is a housewife._

 _Now here they are standing before their son, wanting to support him in leaving to fulfill his dream to become SOLDIER. At first, Mika was against the idea of her son becoming a soldier of war, but has respected his decision to go after the day of the incident and the day of the promise Zack and Aerith made._

 _Zack looked to Angeal, who merely sighed and walked over to a tree to lean on, "Alright, I'll give you another minute to say goodbye."_

 _Zack nodded to him before turning to his parents, "Mom… Dad…" He began quietly, and he slowly built up the courage to speak a little louder, "I'll be going now. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I will come back one day." He paused, "I… I don't want you to think that I'm choosing my dream over family." He sighed, "I can't even choose the two halves of myself."_

" _Son..." Alexus said, cutting him off, "You don't need to say anymore." And his wife walked up to their son to pull him into a hug._

" _I was wrong for holding you back when you were a boy." Mika said solemnly and with regret, "I'm still against it, but I want you to tell me one thing…" She released him as she grasped onto his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye, "Does this really mean a lot to you?"_

 _A small smile slowly formed on Zack's face, "To me, more than anything."_

 _Mika nodded, "Good."_

 _Though he could tell that she's not proud of him or not of herself for many things, he was glad that she and his dad are being supportive as they can be and would help in any way they can. And they want him to be happy and live his life the way he wanted. Even if it meant letting him go to risk his life and die, but it would also mean to make him stronger in any way he can to put his past behind._

 _Alexus walked up to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder._

" _Just follow your heart and keep smiling." His father encouraged with a smile, "And don't let anything hold you back." He flicked his middle finger onto his forehead and grinned, "And whatever you do, don't follow your head."_

 _Zack chuckled at his father's words and rubbed his forehead, he was an expert in lightening the mood._

 _Mika picked up the suitcase and handed it to Zack, "Take care of yourself, okay?" She advised, "Make sure you eat plenty, sleep eight hours a day, keep up with your studies, and make sure to follow your dreams."_

 _Zack nodded and replied, "I'll do everything I can, Mom."_

 _Her soft demeanor then grew serious, "But don't you ever regret this decision. Because if you do, you will never be able to get out of the darkness."_

 _Zack was taken slightly aback by her change in her demeanor, but nodded regardless._

" _Mika…" Alexus said softly, but there was no hiding the authority in his voice, "It's okay, I'm sure he won't fall into it." He placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort, "After all these years in raising him, Aerith, and Rika, trust me. We must let him go for his sake. For_ Aerith's _sake."_

 _Mika's expression softened as her eyes moistened at the mention of her adopted daughter, but she didn't let a single tear drop._

" _You're right." Mika whispered as she released her hold on her son and embraced her husband after he opened his arms, and she allowed tears to fall and sobbed into his shirt._

" _But Son, if you ever do find yourself in a moment of darkness…" Alexus said to him while he comforts his wife, "You must find your light and have it pull you out of it."_

 _Taking in his father's advice, Zack said, "I'll miss you guys." And he walked up to them and gave them a heartfelt hug, "I never would have gotten this far without you and Angeal."_

" _We're so proud of you." Mika sobbed, burying her face into her son's cheek, tears running down_

" _Just write to us every week or a month." Alexus said before he was nudged in the ribs by his wife's elbow and groaned, "Preferably a week."_

" _Sure Dad." Zack said with a slight chuckle._

 _Angeal leaned his back on a tree with crossed arms, waiting for Zack to say his goodbyes and go off onto Midgar._

" _Well, it's time for me to go." Zack said, breaking off his hug with his parents, "When I get back, I'll become a hero."_

" _We'll be here waiting for you until then." Alexus stated._

" _And I'll make you your favorite meals on your return." Mika promised, "And don't hesitate to call on us if you need anything."_

 _Zack gave a sad smile at his parents' promise, "Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad." He gave them one last hug, picked up his luggage, and ran up to Angeal._

 _And off they go, on the journey to fulfill Zack's dream to travel to Midgar and becoming SOLDIER._

* * *

 **Now; Zack's Apartment room; morning 6:00am**

Early morning came, and our hero Zack is sleeping peacefully in his queen size bed. After having dinner and time at his landlady's place and with her family, he had a good night's sleep, due to his landlady's cooking, which in retrospect was good for him.

A puff of smoke then appeared above the sleeping Zack, and it was none other than the moogle servant, Cael. While he didn't approve of him going over to another person's place without looking or tasting their food, he would allow it considering he went through an 8-hour flight and not to mention not eating any lunch since yesterday.

And what's more is that today is his master's first day of high school. Even though he tutored him at a high school level throughout the years at Shinra, he was rather proud to see him attend school like a normal person ever since he graduated from middle school and entered Shinra.

"Rise and shine Master Zack. It's time to wake up." Cael said, drawing the curtains and nudging his master to wake up from his slumber. And Zack stirred slowly from his sleep and opened his eyes thanks to the light of the sun to gleam over his face.

"I'm awake." Zack said, a bit groggy, he got up from bed, stretched his arms, and stood up to bend back a little. He then felt under his shirt to feel something and pulled it out of his collar to see his lucky charm Aerith gave him, wrapped in a necklace. And he walked up to his closet to change from his pajamas into a V-neck shirt and sweatpants.

"Time for my morning routine. Starting with exercise."

After changing into his morning workout clothes, he began stretching his arms and leaning his head back, all with his eyes closed.

"Well thank goodness." Cael said smiling, "For a minute there, when you woke up, I was afraid that you would want to stay in bed after playing video games last night, and not eating some of my home-cooked meals. Just try not to play too much of it and stick to your diet, or your daily routine will be thrown out of balance."

If Zack could, he would roll his eyes at his servant's worry, but kept his eyes closed and replied, "I'm a SOLDIER Cael. You don't have to tell me twice. Besides, I work out even on my days off."

"Indeed." Cael said, flying towards the door and changed into his human form, dressed in his chef uniform on, "I shall prepare your breakfast and lunch after you're done with your morning workout and shower."

"Sure thing, Cael." Zack replied as he now began doing squats.

* * *

 **7:15am**

After an hour of other various exercises by bending down to touch his toes, push-ups, jumping jacks, and curl ups, he took a shower. Of course, he had to interrupt Cael, who was almost finished making the final touches of his lunch and assist to help in holding his feet doing the last exercise. And after taking a shower, he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed in his school uniform that his moogle servant ironed, so it wouldn't get wrinkled.

If the school uniform weren't standard for SOLDIER units, Zack's physique would rip his white-collar shirt, jacket and pants the moment he put them on. But due to Shinra's adjustment to the uniform, the SOLDIER found himself fitting with the clothes, and he was quite comfortable with them.

He walked out of his room with a school bag in his hand and looked to see Cael setting up breakfast on the table. It consists of two sliced toasts and a pair of eggs sunny side up with a piece of cilantro as garnish on a fine plating and mat, a mug of coffee and a cup orange juice to the left side, fork and knife to the right, and a red rose in a vase at the left corner of his breakfast dish.

"Breakfast is ready." Cael said, going back to the kitchen to wash his utensils and frying pan in the sink.

"Wow, this all looks good as usual." Zack complimented as he walked up to the table and sat down. He began by taking his mug of coffee, and blowing into it and took a small but quick sip of it, "Mmm, good coffee." And he took another sip from his mug, "Your coffee is wonderful as always."

"I try." Cael said proudly and brought up his master's lunch jar, "I have made lunch for you. And I took the liberty last night to go out and buy alcohol for cooking, beer, Shiaoxing wine, sake, whiskey, and other things we needed."

"Did anyone spot you?" Zack asked, after taking a bite out of his toast and slicing his eggs with his fork and a knife.

Cael shook his head and replied, "No, there was no one in sight." He walked over to Zack and placed the lunch jar on the table, "I have made and packed a nice layered bento lunch for you. I stopped by a nearby bento shop on the way back and looked at their plastic displays in front of the store, and was simply inspired to make this. And if anyone asks, tell them that you made it yourself. After all, you _are_ living here by yourself, and I did teach you a thing or two if you were to cook on your own without my aide."

After Zack was done eating his breakfast, he took his plate with the fork and knife on top while Cael took his mug and cup from the table.

Wanting to leave early to go to school to register himself, Zack picked up his lunch jar from the table and bag from the floor.

Cael walked up to the door to open it before he remembered something, "Ah, but before you leave, I thought I should let you know. If you are ever in need any help or anything, feel free to summon me in any emergency."

"Of course." Zack replied, holding up his right arm forward to reveal his red materia in his wrist, "And I could summon you to get a couple of materia from my box in case if there's any danger. Not that there's any considering how peaceful this town is."

Just then, a beeping noise from Zack's phone in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text.

"Oh, it's from Cissnei." He swiped his phone open and read the message, "Zack, I've received new orders from Shinra. I'll be going undercover at Kuoh Academy as a third-year student in your class. I texted you this message to give you a head up, because I know how much you hate unpleasant surprises. I registered myself early this morning before you, and am now touring around school with the homeroom teacher. I'll be using an alias, 'Cissnei Smith.' And if anyone asks, I'm from Midgar, Norway before I transferred to England before coming to Japan. I'll see you then." He clicked his phone and put it away in his pocket, "Okay, that's good to know." It made sense to him. How else would she keep an eye on him if she worked part-time jobs instead if she wasn't inside the school?

But before Cael could open the door, he turned to Zack once more, "You've changed, Master Zachary Fair, and for the better." He said thoughtfully, "You weren't the same boy who left home in Gongaga."

Zack could only give his moogle servant a blank stare when he called him by his full name and replied, "Things changed for the better Cael. And change can be good or bad, depending on people's point of view. Just like President Marchosias who stopped the Mako production to save Earth." He jerked a thumb towards himself, "And for me, I'm a SOLDIER, and my job as SOLDIER is to bring balance to the world. But for now, I'll allow others do my job while I attend high school and earn a high school diploma as a normal student to maintain my status as 1st Class SOLDIER. No missions, no fighting monsters, or whatsoever."

Cael's silently agreed as he opened the door for him, "Have a good day, Master Zack. And remember, try not to attract too much attention while you're at school."

Zack's response was a two-fingered salute to him, "You do the same Cael. Especially when you're going out in public." And he went out the door and closed it on the way out.

When he got out, he looked to the left to see Ryuji coming out of his apartment room in his school uniform while carrying his school bag, his wooden sword in a sheathe behind his back, and a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and a small milk carton in his hand.

"Good morning Ryuji." Zack greeted the second year.

"Good morning Zack." Ryuji replied, scarfing down his toast in one bit and drank his milk carton in one gulp before asking, "Ready for school?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

"Wait for me!" Akko's voice called from Ryuji's door and she came in with a toast in her mouth and a couple of snacks in her hands and she stuff them in her school bag.

"Good morning Akko." Zack greeted the brunette with a wave of his hand.

"Good morning Zack!" Akko greeted cheerfully, "Ready to go to school?"

"Yup." Zack replied with a nod and the trio walked out of the apartment building and head towards the academy.

* * *

 **20 minutes later at Kuoh Academy**

The three students were at the gates of the academy, Zack and Ryuji first walked in while Akko was behind as she's dancing and singing to the beat of her mp3 player.

"Well, here we are, at Kuoh Academy." Ryuji said as he and Zack walked up to the school gate.

Zack had to admit, the first time he saw the school premises, it had an interesting atmosphere to it, and now thanks to the morning sun gleaming over the campus, there was a rather elegant beauty shining upon the place of education.

And there were multiple students walking up to the gate, in which most of them are girls and some are boys. Considering that this used to be an all-girl school, it shouldn't surprise for the eldest teen.

'Well, this is it.' Zack thought, looking between himself and the school gates, 'My first day of my mission of entering a high school begins. If I take another step onto the campus, there will be no turning back.'

"Hey, you okay?" Ryuji asked, seeing him frozen in place.

"Huh?" Zack asked before he turned to Ryuji, "Oh yeah, I uh… I'm just thinking that this will be my first time entering a school that used to be for girls only."

Ryuji smirked, "Hey, now don't you get cold feet now country boy. As soon as you enter the school, you'll just be another regular student here." He then paused in thought before looking over Zack's physique, "Of course with your looks and muscles, you might be the eye candy among 99% of the schoolgirls here."

Zack smiled confidently at his new friend, "Don't worry about me Ryuji." He said flexing his muscled arm, "I can take care of myself."

As for Akko, she was bobbing her head side to side and humming in tune with her mp3 player in her hand that's connected with her headphones over her ears and her eyes closed.

And as Zack and Ryuji were conversing, Akko opened her eyes and they've widened as she saw something, and she got in between the two male students and grabbed their wrists after she put away her mp3 player and earbuds.

"Quick, hide!" Akko exclaimed, dragging the two and running to hide behind a tree, large enough for the three to hide behind.

After the two were released from her grip, Ryuji demanded, "Akko! What are you, crazy?" But was met by a shush and she stuck her head out behind the tree to look at something.

"It's Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima!" Akko whispered loudly for them to hear, and Ryuji nearly cringed at the names while Zack raised a curious brow, and he and the blunette joined Akko and stuck their heads out above her to see what the hubbub is about.

From there, the sight Zack met left him stunned as his eyes slightly widen in quiet awe, his cheeks slightly reddened, and his jaw hung slightly agape.

Ryuji's expression however turned slightly bitter along with a downcast frown at the sight.

Before them were the two most beautiful girls walking on school grounds.

The first beautiful buxom girl has long crimson hair, white skin, and deep-blue eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Her body is incredibly womanly and shapely. And her uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over her white crew-length socks.

Her name is Rias Gremory, third year student at Kuoh Academy, one of the school idols, and the Occult Club's president. And her friend next to her is quite gorgeous herself.

She had very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee high socks.

Her name is Akeno Himejima, third year student, Rias' childhood friend, also a school idol, and vice-president of the Occult Research Club.

The two school beauties walked towards the school entrance while being showered by compliments of the students admiring them.

"Look, it's Rias Gremory!"

"Akeno's there too!"

"They're so beautiful!"

While being admired by many students with elegant smiles on their faces waving to many students coming their way, they took no notice of the trio hiding behind the tree.

"Wow…" Zack whispered in awe of their beauties, but then he snapped out of his thoughts and asked Akko, "Akko, who are they? And why are we hiding?"

"They are the school's most popular beauties in Kuoh Academy!" Akko explained in a loud whisper, "The redheaded girl is Rias Gremory, and the girl next to her is Akeno Himejima."

Zack nodded, "Okay. But that doesn't explain why we're hiding and whispering." Zack reasoned silently, shaking Ryuji out of his stupor as his eyes widen slightly at what Zack said.

Akko blinked in realization at not answering his second question, "Oh, well that's because Ryuji here-" She tried to explain but her mouth was covered by Ryuji's hand as he gave a small glare to her that spells 'death.'

"Say one word, and you can say goodbye to your pudding cups little missy." Ryuji threatened in a low tone, making her sweat and nod in nervousness at her brother's tone.

As the blue-haired teen released his grip from her, Zack couldn't help but raise a curious brow at the interaction between the two.

'What's that about?' Zack inquired in thought. Did something happen between him and the school beauties? He decided to drop the subject for now as they watched the redheaded beauty and her friend enter the school entrance while waving to the students. He still couldn't believe there was such beautiful girls here in this academy.

Seeing them gone, Ryuji sighed quietly in relief and turned to his sister.

"Akko, do you think you can take Zack to the school office and get him to the school office so he can get his time table?" Ryuji asked her, "I have to go to my clubroom this morning to do some errands before class starts. And I may have to stay after school for club activities. So I won't be able to meet up with you afterwards."

Akko gave a salute, "You can count on me Big Bro!" She turned to the older teen, "Follow me, Zack!" She dashed off towards the school entrance and stopped to wave at the older teen, "Come on, Zack!"

Ryuji gave Zack an apologetic smile, "Sorry man."

Looking between the siblings, Zack replied in understanding, "It's cool. So, we'll have lunch together?"

"At noon, on the rooftop."

And so, he decided to follow the younger sister to the entrance before glancing to Ryuji walking off into another direction. Seemingly dropping the subject on the interaction between Ryuji and his sister from earlier. In due time, if he wanted to know something, Ryuji will tell him of what's going on.

They walked down the hallways with Akko in the lead and Zack behind her to find the school office. And whenever they pass some students, mostly female, they whispered and murmured at the two, but mainly to Zack at the fact that he's the new foreign student here or how cute and handsome he is.

"Hey look, is he new here?"

"He must be. He looks foreign!"

"Look how cute and handsome he is!"

"Tall too!"

"And muscular!"

"What do you think his name is?"

"Is he single?"

Ignoring the compliments and comments, Zack gazed around the hallway, finding it to be pleasant which seemed to increase when he passes each classroom door.

Akko, in front of Zack, simply hummed in tune as she skipped across the hallway without a care in the world.

Hearing her hum, Zack walked up next to her to ask, "Akko, are we going in the right direction to the school office? We've been walking for five minutes."

At this, Akko gasped in horror, "I completely forgot!" She screamed, startling the older teen before she grabbed onto his hand, "Come on! Let's get you to the school office now, so we can get you your time table and take you to your classroom before you're late for class!"

"But we still got ti-i-i-i-i-i-me!" Zack drawled out, being dragged by the brunette's iron grip hand and running, nearly flying in the air as if he was a rag doll, "Who-o-o-o-oa!" He screamed as he flailed around and struggled as he gripped his other hand on her shoulder to hold onto her for his dear life. Damn this girl is strong _and_ fast.

Running throughout the hall, they past many female students with their skirts flipping up from the wind of the speed Akko ran throughout the halls making them scream as they grabbed their skirts to push them down and some of the male students shouted in joy to see their skirts up and showing their panties.

* * *

 **Class 3A**

The two school beauties, Rias and Akeno were about to enter their classroom. Then something run past them than a speeding bullet while screaming, and with its great speed their skirts flew up a bit and their hair were blown to the direction to where its running, and they immediately brought their skirts down to hide their lower undergarments. Thankfully, no one was around to see them.

"What was that?" Rias asked incredulously with her hand pushing down her skirt and adjusting her hair, to see something run past them so fast.

"I believe that was first year student, Akko Mono." Akeno pointed out, after dusting her skirt a bit. She then observed, "From the looks of things, it appears that she is dragging a third year student with her towards the school office. And if I'm not mistaken, he appears to be new."

This caught Rias' attention.

"Could he be…?" Rias wondered, staring off into space to where Akko and the new student are going

"Rias?" Akeno asked, snapping her out of her stupor, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Akeno." Rias assured her with a smile before an idea struck her mind, "Say, Akeno. How do you feel about greeting the new student?"

* * *

 **With Akko and Zack**

The brunette then came to a screeching halt as they stopped in front of the office, slid the door open, threw Zack in there, and slid it shut.

 **Five minutes later**

Zack slid the door and walked out of the office, looking rather exhausted with his hair a bit messy, and traumatized nothing less from being dragged while clinging for his life in the hallway.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry! Hurry! Let's get you to your classroom before you're late!" Akko exclaimed as she was about to reach for his grip again before he stopped her.

"Uh, no no no! That's okay Akko!" Zack reassured her with a wave of his hands and chuckled nervously, "I-I'll find the classroom by myself! Don't worry." He forced a smile, hoping that she would buy it.

"You sure?" Akko asked with a tilt of her head, "Because Ryuji said-"

"Of course I'm sure!" Zack exclaimed, cutting her off by holding the map behind his syllabus, "I can find it just fine with these directions. Considering I found your apartment from the academy so easily yesterday."

"Hmm…" Akko hummed in thought before she nodded in agreement, "Okay! Well, I'll see you and Ryuji during lunch!" And with that she pulled out her mp3 player and headphones to listen to her music again. She skipped across the hallway while throwing her school bag up and down.

Zack gave a sigh of relief as he fell to the floor, a bit shaken by the traumatic experience, but was happy to have her out of his hair nonetheless. Not that he had anything against her or anything.

"It looks like you've had a rough morning." Said a soft female voice.

Zack nodded, "Yeah, even though she's my neighbor and being helpful, her methods seemed rather a tad extreme."

Not realizing who he's talking to, he looked up to see none other than the school beauties Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Looking them up close, Zack found something unearthly beautiful about them along with their exquisite elegance, almost as if they were…

"Angels…?" Zack whispered before he realized at what he said and felt embarrassed as the beautiful schoolgirls looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Rias asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, uh…" Zack stammered before he cleared his throat and composed himself, he stood up to dust his uniform a bit and greeted them with a polite smile and a bow, "Good morning. My name is Zachary Fair. But you can call me Zack for short."

Rias was slightly taken aback to see how tall the spiky-haired student is compared to her, but gave him a welcoming smile, and dropping his comment from earlier.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too Zack. My name is Rias Gremory, third year student in Kuoh Academy." She introduced herself politely and she introduced her friend, "This is my friend, Akeno Himejima. Third year as well." Akeno gave a polite bow and he returned it.

Akeno giggled, 'What a cutie'

"So you're the new foreign exchange student from Midgar, Norway, right?" Rias continued with her cute smile intact along with Akeno's.

"Y-Yes, I am." Zack replied with a stammer and cleared his throat. Seeing their cute smiles beauties made him blush in a bashful manner and stomach flutter with butterflies.

Rias and Akeno giggled at his fluster.

'He sure is cute.' Rias thought at his shyness, and she slightly blushed at how handsome he is too.

Zack then composed himself, "I'm surprised that the two of you know who I am. Most students in classes would have to wait until I introduce myself to them."

"Well actually, Rias here is a good friend with the student body president here." Akeno explained, "And she told us that a student from Midgar, Norway would come here as a transfer student."

"I see." Zack noted. It appears that there's more than meets the eye with these girls aside from their looks, ethereal grace, and personality.

"So I take it that you have received your time table from the main office?" Rias asked.

Zack nodded, "Yes." He replied, "Apparently, my homeroom would be in Class 3A."

Rias' smile widened, "What a coincidence!" She chirped as she clapped her hand together, "That's also our classroom number."

Zack blinked, "Really?" He asked surprised, and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Wow, small world. Well, I suppose I'll see you two then, bye." And just when he's about to leave…

"Wait." Rias called, stopping him in his tracks and turned to her, "We have plenty of time. So why don't we take the time to let us tour you around the school?"

Zack hummed in thought before he looked to see her looking directly into his eyes with cute puppy dog eyes that's emitting a scream that says 'moe.'

"Please?" Rias asked with a look of innocence and her bottom lip sticking out a little bit, making Zack flustered with a blush.

Akeno just stood beside her with her smile still intact, "You wouldn't want to deny her request now, would you?" She and Rias batted their eyes, making him frozen in place and blush even more.

Unable to deny their request with such beautiful eyes and pretty faces from them, Zack complied, "Okay. I suppose a tour around the school would be most helpful if I'm going to get used to this place." He then flashed a charming smile, "And with such beautiful eyes and cute faces, how can I say no?"

Rias and Akeno's response were giggles from the compliment as she and Akeno lead on with Zack following them behind. And as they walked by some students, he once again received murmurs and whispers from many female students, which were now starting to annoy him.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

For half an hour, Zack, Rias, and Akeno walked around the hallways.

"So, this Occult Research Club you speak of. What is it?" Zack inquired. He had gotten to know a little bit about his soon to be classmates, and he learned that Rias is the club president and Akeno is the vice-president of a school club.

"It's where we research paranormal and dark activities of the supernatural subjects and mythology. Such as Devils, Angels, mythical creatures and even Yokai." Rias explained.

"You mean like investigating in the existence of dragons, ghosts, mermaids, and unicorns and such?" Zack inquired.

"That's right." Rias replied with a nod.

"Interesting." Zack said, rubbing his chin at the thought of it. Rias perked up at his comment with a slight glint in her eyes.

"So you believe in their existence?" Rias asked.

"Well, living in Midgar, you tend to see a lot of things." Zack replied before he solemnly thought, 'And there are some things that you don't want to see.' He shook out of his thoughts and spoke again, "So anyway, have you had any success in finding anything so far?"

It was Rias' turn to shake her head, "Sadly, no." She replied with a sad smile before it perked up with determination, "But that doesn't mean we won't give up."

Zack smiled at her resolution. It reminded of him of days of when he was SOLDIER 3rd Class. And now that he became SOLDIER 1st Class and a member of SOLDIER'S Elite 10, all his hard work has been paid off.

"So from what I heard about you, you dropped out of school for a year for some reason?" Akeno asked.

Zack froze in deep thought at what she said before Rias' voice snapped him out of it.

"Zack?"

He shook his head and responded, "It's kind of personal and complicated. I'd really rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Akeno apologized.

"It's fine." Zack assured, waving off her apology.

"So you're friends with Ryuji Mono and his sister Akko?" Rias asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah." Zack replied, "I'm also his neighbor. I have to say though, for a guy who used to be a delinquent, he's a pretty cool guy."

Rias smiled, "It sounds like Yuuto will have another male friend other than the school's bad boy."

"Yuuto?" Zack repeated.

"He's the only male member of the Occult Research Club." Rias explained, "And he's considered Ryuji's best friend ever since he got here."

"Ah, I see." Zack nodded in understanding, "Well perhaps I can check out this club of yours sometimes. And I know I don't look like the type who has any knowledge of anything that involves, but maybe from time to time, I'll offer you help with any research that you're having trouble with. I'll do what I can to offer any assistance in anything you need help with."

Rias' smile was still intact, "Thank you. I'll take your offer into consideration."

For Rias, she didn't know why she found the new student interesting, not because of his handsome face, his physique, nor his personality and generosity. But there was something about him that piqued her curiosity. And she couldn't help but wanting to get to know him a little more.

* * *

 **Class 3A**

After the tour ended, Rias and Akeno led Zack to their homeroom class.

"Well, here we are, Class 3A." Rias stated.

"I wanted to thank you two for touring me around the school." Zack thanked the two with a grateful smile, "If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask me."

Rias gave a smile in return, "Well then, maybe I should take up on your offer and have you help us out for our research for our club sometimes." She stuck out her hand out to him.

Zack smiled back, "Sure. And like I said, I may not know much about paranormal activities and whatnot, but I can be reliable as I can be." He shook her hand, "It's a deal."

"Here comes our teacher." Akeno said, pointing at a young bespectacled woman with short brown hair with a student behind her. Her attire consists of a gray dress, complete with a brown belt, a white shirt underneath and a pair of black heels.

Her name is Satomi Marui, homeroom teacher of Class 3A.

But it wasn't just the teacher Zack had his eyes on.

Behind her was none other than Cissnei, undercover as a foreign exchange student to keep an eye on Zack at school. She had her hair tied in twin braids and wore a standard female Kuoh Academy uniform of course.

The Turk enrolled herself as a transfer student also from England early this morning as a cover up to keep watch on Zack after she received new orders from Shinra higher-ups, and a school uniform appeared at the front of her apartment door. And she was enrolled in Class 3A under the alias 'Cissnei Smith' with no questions asked.

Her appearance was plain, just as she wanted it to be so she won't get any attention. Frankly speaking, if she did this without consulting him first, he would be rather peeved that she's practically babysitting him from afar. But this is a part of her job, and it'll only be for a year. Plus, it would feel kind of lonely if he was the only one there unless there's a friendly face like Cissnei here at school.

"Miss Rias Gremoy, Miss Akeno Himejima." Ms. Marui acknowledged the said girls with nods, and they returned the gestures, and she noted Zack's presence, "Oh, you must be the honorary foreign exchange student I was told about." She then opened her binder and searched his name, "Zachary… Fair, correct?"

"That would be me." Zack confirmed with a nod, "But you can call me Zack for short. Miss Rias Gremory and Miss Akeno Himejima has shown me around the campus for the last half hour."

Ms. Marui looked to the school beauties and said, "I see." She then bowed to them, "Thank you for showing our new student around Miss Rias Gremory, Miss Akeno Himejima. I'm Ms. Satomi Marui, your homeroom teacher." And she gestured to Cissnei behind her, "And behind me is Miss Cissnei Smith from England, she just transferred in this morning before you."

"It's okay Miss Marui, he knows who I am." Cissnei said to her before greeting Zack, "Hello, Zack."

"Hello, Cissnei." Zack greeted with a slight bow of his head and spoke in English, _"My friend. It's good to see you. How have you been? And how was England by the way?"_

The teacher didn't recognize the English language, but couldn't help but admire how fluent and pleasant it was. Rias and Akeno looked at the two in interest, but mainly to Zack to hear him speak fluent English.

" _I'm doing quite well. And England is amazing."_ Cissnei responded as she walked over to him and greeted him with a light embrace, _"My only regret is that I couldn't get you a souvenir as a present."_

Zack fought the urge to roll his eyes at this remark. She just gave him a package and Cael a square container of spices just yesterday. And he felt silly from acting like he hasn't seen her for a long time in front of people they just met, when in fact they just met up from yesterday.

And they took notice of Ms. Marui, Rias, and Akeno, staring at the two with Cissnei speaking up,"Oh, we used to go to high school in Midgar before I traveled to England, and wouldn't you know it, I'm here, meeting my friend again."

Zack then, was about to introduce Rias and Akeno to her, "Cissnei, behind me are-"

"I know." Cissnei interjected, "Miss Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. We met this morning."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Cissnei." Rias greeted politely, "I take it that the tour has lived up to your expectations?"

"Yes." Cissnei replied with a full manner, "I must say that I can see why you attend this school in the first place. It gave me quite a pleasant experience, and it's as if heaven had left this place a present. Giving it an earthly beauty if you will."

Rias smiled brightly at her words, "That's good to hear. Thank you for your kind words."

Cissnei smiled back, "Yes. And thank you, too."

Rias blinked in confusion, "For what?"

"For taking it."

Ms. Marui smiled at the interaction between them, "Well, now that introductions are out of the way, please come in!" She opened the door, moved out of the door way, and gestured the four to come in. Rias and Akeno walked in first before Cissnei and Zack, and two of the latter became the center of attention of many students. They all focused their eyes on Zack and Cissnei as they broke out in murmurs and quiet whispers. As they walked in, the two noticed that the classroom was almost filled with girls and a couple of boys. It was not surprising considering that the school turned from an all-girls to co-ed years ago.

Zack then spotted Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima taking their seats.

"Good news everyone!" Ms. Marui said aloud, getting everyone's attention and snapping Zack out of his thoughts to look away from the school beauties and to the teacher, "These are our foreign exchange students both originally from Midgar, Norway in our class!" She then handed them pieces of chalk, "Please introduce yourselves." When she said that, everyone began to murmur once more.

"Midgar, Norway?"

"Isn't that where the company Shinra is?"

"That guy looks strong."

"Could he be one of those rumored-?"

"Settle down class!" Ms. Marui exclaimed, and they all zipped up, "Just because he lives in Midgar where the company Shinra resides in, doesn't mean that he's involved with them in any way." She then gestured a hand towards the foreign students, "So let them introduce themselves and give them a big warm welcome after they're done!"

Zack inwardly sighed, knowing what that last student was going to say. And if it wasn't for Mrs. Marui settling the class down, they would have murmured up a storm once more, only louder.

Cissnei looked at him with sympathy, knowing that it wasn't his fault. Even if they did hit the mark on the head, she knows that Zack would deny anything they point out.

The teacher turned to him once again, "Go ahead."

"Uh, right. Thanks." Zack thanked.

"Thank you." Cissnei replied.

Cissnei was the first to go as she wrote her name on the board in Japanese Kanji. She then turned to the class.

"Good morning, class. My name is Cissnei Smith, and I come from Midgar, Norway but transferred to England before transferring here in Japan." She bowed politely, "And I thank you all for having me this year."

The female students in the class sat in their desks in silent to hear such a plain greeting while some of the boys silently gushed at how pretty despite how plain her appearance is.

Ms. Marui nodded at the simple and polite greeting, "Very good. You may take your seat Miss Cissnei Smith in the back row."

"Yes, ma'am." Cissnei said as she walked to the back and took the empty seat in the fourth row.

It was now Zack's turn as he turned around to the chalkboard and wrote his name also in Japanese Kanji. After he is done, he turned to the class, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and gave the biggest grin he could give.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Zachary Fair! But you can call me Zack for short! And I hope that we could get along for the rest of the school year! Please treat me well!" He introduced cheerfully with a quick bow.

Many of the girls in the classroom blushed, swooned, and squealed as they liked how bright his greeting, smile, and personality are to them. Standing over 6 feet tall, spiky black hair, lean physique, and the biggest smile he could give made their hearts flutter at the sight of him. While the boys stare at Zack with anger and envy at how he's getting attention from the girl population.

Cissnei on the other hand, simply rolled her eyes at how goofy and cheerful his greeting was. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he was trying to be the center of attention of this school and fail his mission to attend this school as a high school student.

Ms. Marui smiled happily at how her students are reacting, "Okay then. Zack, you may take your seat right next to Rias Gremory by the window. She gestured her hand towards the empty seat at the back near the window which of course is next to the said crimson-haired woman.

"Of course." Zack replied with a nod and walked over to his assigned seat, next to the redhead.

From there, the teacher began her lecture on History, and immediately Zack pulled out a notebook and writing down his notes. Little did he know was that Rias glanced at him before paying her attention back at the teacher's lecture.

Cissnei did the same as Zack, but not before she gazed between him and Rias.

* * *

 **After homeroom**

After homeroom was over, Cissnei walked over to Zack, who was putting away his notebook in his bag. And they had ten minutes to spare before heading to their class.

"Zack." Cissnei said, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Cissnei." Zack greeted in return.

" _Shall we head to our second period class?"_ Cissnei asked in Norwegian.

Zack looked at her in confusion. Why is she speaking in Norwegian? And why is she speaking to him as if- He stopped for a moment when Cissnei gestured her eyes side to side, gesturing to everyone in class who were staring at the two. Oh, that's right. She and Zack are new here to this school, and they're supposed to keep their mission of him attending high school a secret. Even if it means speaking in other native tongues.

" _Yes, let's go."_ Zack replied in his native language.

Cissnei then pointed out, _"And just so we're clear, if we were to speak English at this moment, then there's a chance our mission here might be compromised. And I'm pretty some of the students here can speak English. This_ is _Class 3A after all."_

Zack nodded in agreement, _"Understood."_

The students look at the two in confusion to hear them speaking in the native language of Norway. Like Ms. Marui, they could not understand what they're saying. And they once again began to murmur up a storm.

"Look, Zack and Cissnei are talking to each other in some language."

"It's not English. Probably, Norwegian?"

"Are they dating?"

Listening to the comments from the students, Zack stood up from his seat.

"Let's get to class." Zack suggested in the Japanese language and picked up his bag.

"Yeah." Cissnei replied, and she walked with him out the door and head to their first period class.

As they walked throughout the halls with students walking by them, Zack once again starting the conversation again in Norwegian.

" _So, what will happen to you now?"_ Zack asked, _"I just assumed that you would take up part-time jobs to pay the rent, all the while you keep an eye on me, considering I saw you wearing a uniform from yesterday."_

" _Change of plans."_ Cissnei answered, _"And like I said in the text, the higher-ups from the company believed that the student routine is more suited for me if I were to overseer your actions."_ She then gestured to her uniform, _"Plus, they sent me money for rent and food for a year along with this uniform. And there aren't any jobs suited for me in this school, not without the proper experience and job skills anyway."_

" _Hmm, I see your point."_ Zack agreed, _"I mean, there aren't much jobs here in this school aside from teaching or cafeteria duty. And cleaning is the students' duty, so there's no point in having a janitor."_

" _Yup."_ Cissnei agreed before she noticed him staring, _"Yes?"_

Zack pointed to her braided hair, _"You've changed your hair."_

Cissnei took a strand of her braided hair and twirled it a bit, _"You don't like it?"_

" _It's not bad. I just didn't know that you prefer this style."_ Zack reasoned and smiled, _"But I think it suits you."_

Cissnei gave a small thoughtful look and a grateful smile from the compliment, _"Thanks."_

As they arrived at their second period class and took their assigned seats next to each other, Zack started the conversation again.

" _I don't mean to be blunt, but couldn't you at least change your name or something?"_ Zack asked, skeptically, _"I mean not something clever, but something simple like Carrie Savage or something? It'll add a nice touch with your plain appearance."_

Cissnei shrugged, _"Nah, I kinda like my name. And besides, if I did change it, don't you think that the company would have made you do the same too?"_

Zack thought about it for a second before he replied, _"Good point. I like my name too."_

And they both laughed at how ridiculous their discussion was, and they ignored the students' attention to them as they were confused and wondered what's so funny between them.

" _You know, I feel like it's been a month since we've had a normal conversation like this, even though we just talked yesterday."_ Zack stated, thoughtfully with his laughter dying down.

" _I agree."_ Cissnei replied, a bit nostalgically, _"We should do this again after every classes."_

And as the two were conversing, they were being watched by a certain redhead and she watched them with interest, and listened to their conversation carefully. In fact, it's almost as if, she understood of what they're saying.

 **Noon**

Four classes had passed, and Zack wrote down all the notes and homework he collected for the day. History, Math, Science, and Japanese. After this, all that's left is Home Economics and Physical Education. And now he's ready to have lunch with Ryuji and Akko on the school rooftop.

Before lunch started, Zack asked Cissnei if he wanted to join him, but declined as she said she'll give him a 30-minute recess, that she wants to have time for herself, and not to mention that she must type her daily report through via iPhone.

We find Zack about to head to the stairway when suddenly…

"Zack." Rias' voice called to him and the said teen turned to see it was the said crimson-haired girl walking up to him.

"Yes, Rias? Is there something you need?" Zack asked the school idol.

"Would you like to have lunch with me and Akeno at the Occult Research Club?" The redhead girl asked cutely, "I can take you there."

Zack blinked at her request, "Oh, uh, sorry Rias. But I made a promise with Ryuji and Akko that I would eat with them." He said, frowning slightly.

"Oh… I see." Rias said, clearly disappointed.

An awkward silence occurred between the two, and as much as Zack didn't want to see Rias disappointed, he made a promise to his friends that he would have lunch with them since he got here.

"Although I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I brought some company." Zack stated, trying to cheer her up, "I'm sure they'll understand if I bring you and Akeno with me. Or if you want, I can call Ryuji and Akko and convince them to come to your clubroom and eat there instead."

As selfish as it sounds, she wanted to take up on his offer and have lunch with him at her clubroom. And it was comforting of him to offer to accompany her and Akeno at lunch. But hearing him make a promise to a friend he made since he got here wouldn't justify her selfishness. Plus, it's his first day here at Kuoh Academy and he did offer his help for her and her club earlier this morning.

Rias shook her head, "No, you go on ahead and have lunch with them." She gave a smile, no longer sounding dejected, "After all, you made a promise with them after all."

"Are you sure?" Zack asked, "Because I can ask them and-"

"No, it's okay." Rias assured him, "You go on ahead and have lunch with them."

Zack nodded, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He declared, "We can have lunch tomorrow over at your club. Is that fair?"

Rias nodded, "It's fair enough." She then gained an idea, "But would you mind coming over to the clubroom after school? I would love to have you over and get to know you a little more."

Zack nodded, "Of course. It's a promise." And without another word, Zack walked to the entrance of the stairway, but stopped for a second to wave goodbye to the crimson-haired beauty who returned the gesture in kind.

Rias gave a sigh of disappointment when she saw Zack leave, mainly since she wanted to have lunch with him at her clubroom. And that she wanted to get to know him even more if possible.

'Still, I wouldn't mind having him accompany me to my clubroom.' Rias thought with a slight pout. But it instantly turned into a smile, happy at the declaration he made to her earlier this morning and the fact that he would make it up to her by coming to her clubroom.

She then had another idea, "I should probably make my way to Souna's office first though."

* * *

S **chool rooftop**

It was lunch time, and we find our hero Zack opening the door to the school rooftop and met with the Mono siblings who are sitting on the ground.

"Hey Ryuji, Akko." Zack greeted the Mono siblings and walked over to them. And with the two appears to be a male student who is around Ryuji's age.

He has short blonde hair, gray eyes and a mole under his left eye, and he wore the same uniform as Zack and Ryuji. He had a slim figure and a somewhat feminine, yet deceptively muscular frame, unlike Zack's who is bigger. From anyone's perspective, he was a pretty boy.

His name is Yuuto Kiba. Second year student at Kuoh Academy, and is considered a pretty boy among the male students. And he is a member of the Occult Research Club.

"Hi Zack!" Akko greeted cheerfully with a wave.

"Zack." Ryuji acknowledged with a two-fingered wave before he introduced his friend, "I want you to meet my best friend here, Yuuto Kiba." And he introduced Yuuto to Zack, "Yuuto, this is Zack, our new friend and neighbor."

"Nice to meet you, Yuuto." Zack greeted with a grin, holding his hand out to him. So this is Yuuto Kiba that Rias and every other schoolgirl has mentioned. He sure seems friendly.

"The pleasure's all mine, Zack." Yuuto smiled, shaking his hand in return, "It's so nice to meet the honorary foreign student from Midgar, Norway."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Zack replied, "And it's nice to meet the number 1 pretty boy idol that every girl's been talking about. And from what I heard, Ryuji is second next to you and is the school's bad boy." Yuuto chuckled to hear that.

"You heard right, Zack." Ryuji said as he opened his bento box. And he looked over to the third year from top to bottom with a smirk, "Although with you here. I'll most likely be in third, and Yuuto will be in second." He leaned over to the blonde, "You better watch out Yuuto, he's coming for your number 1 spot~" He sang, and the blonde smiled at the joke.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves in this." Zack interjected as he sat down and put down his lunch jar in front of him, "I mean sure, I've been hearing many girls all day saying that I'm more potentially handsome than him, and I may be taller, have great hair, and a great physique. And, uh… Oh my god, you're right. I might become first and not realize it yet." He said, a bit dejected. So much for not attracting too much attention. And everyone sweatdropped at his comment.

But then, Zack got over it as he opened his lunch jar, "Well never mind that, let's just enjoy our lunch." And he brought out three containers and opened them.

The first was side dish fried pork cutlets, the second was piping hot soup, and the third was rice covered in salmon roe and smoked salmon and vegetables on the side of it.

"I have fried pork cutlets for side dishes. Bacon and miso soup for soup of course. And for the main entrée, I have rice with salmon roe topping along with smoked salmon and mixed vegetables on the side."

"Wait, you smoked salmon this morning?" Ryuji asked.

"Actually, I had my upperclassman Cael to thank for that." Zack told him, indicating Cael, "When I met him yesterday, he gave me some smoked salmon he made while he was attending university here."

"Wow, it all looks good!" Akko said in awe before a thought stroke her mind, "Wait, did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah, I did." Zack quickly lied. He hated lying, but he had to keep his life as SOLDIER a secret as well as his servant's. But maybe after he graduate, he'll tell him and Akko the truth. And Rias and Akeno as well, since they might consider him as a friend.

"You can cook?" Ryuji asked, almost incredulously.

"It's nothing much," Zack said modestly, "I mean sure, I can hold a knife, but a guy's gotta learn to survive by home cooking." He then looked back at his lunch and thought, 'I thought you said you were inspired by some regular bentos, not the bizarre kind.'

"Hey, how did you keep your bento so warm?" Ryuji asked, eyeing the steam emitting from his three course meals.

"He's right!" Akko chirped as she pointed at his food, "Your food looks like it's been through the microwave for a minute or two!"

Zack chuckled as he held up his empty lunch jar and explained, "Actually, it's because of this lunch jar that can keep most of the heat even after half a day. The rice can keep itself warm for a long time if you put in after the piping hot soup."

"That's pretty clever." Yuuto remarked, intrigued at the revelation.  
"Living by myself, you tend to cook on your own meals with what little or much resources you have." Zack explained. Although his moogle servant Cael often cook for him, Zack can look after himself with or without his servant's help.

"You want to try some pork cutlets?" Zack asked, pointing at his boxed lunch.

"Yeah." Ryuji said, clapping his chopsticks twice.

Zack held it towards him, "Help yourself."

As Ryuji, Akko, and Yuuto each took a piece of a fried pork cutlet, they chewed slowly as the taste hits their mouths. It was as there were explosions of flavors from the fluffiness of the breadcrumb coating on the cutlet, and the salty and juicy taste from the meat.

"Delicious." Yuuto remarked, amazed at the cutlet's deliciousness.

"This is really good." Ryuji said, enjoying the cutlet, and he turned to his sister, "What do you think Akko?" But he got no answer as he looked to his sister frozen in place, "Akko?"

And just as his hand touched her shoulder in concern…

"Uwaaah!" Akko screamed suddenly, startling the three from her outburst.

"Wh-What's wrong?!" Zack asked her in concern, nearly dropping his chopsticks in his hands.

Ryuji held her shoulders, "Are you okay, Akko?! What's wrong?!"

"It's gooood!" Akko shouted with enthusiasm with her eyes closed, face flushed in red, and gave the dopiest grin on her face she could give.

They blinked twice before giving sighs in relief.

"You scared me there for a second." Zack said.

Yuuto simply chuckled at the reaction.

"Don't scare me like that." Ryuji scolded, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hmm?" Ryuji hummed before looking at the eaten cutlet piece, "It's not too oily." And he took another bite out of it, "How did you get the oil out of it so easily after deep frying it?"

"Oh, that's because I didn't." Zack answered, "Instead, I pan fried it with an inch of oil so it doesn't get too oily or greasy." He explained, pointing at the rest of his cutlet in the box, "And the coating is made thin so the heat could penetrate easily. With it, the other contents in the bento won't be drenched in oil."

"Wow, that's clever." Yuuto said, still eating his piece, "But how does it taste so good without any sauce?"

"I used egg-wash." Zack continued.

"Egg-wash?" Ryuji, Akko, and Yuuto asked in unison.

"The egg-wash has been prepared before-hand by adding in stock. I used various ingredients to make the stock, and cooked it in low-heat overnight. And it has so much flavor that even if you don't add sauce to the pork cutlet, it would still taste good."

Ryuji grinned, "Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a professional chef." He then spotted Akko, trying to steal another cutlet piece after she ate her second piece, and he smacked his chopsticks on hers to chide, "Stop it, one is enough for you."

"Ah, it's okay Ryuji, she can have more if she wants." Zack said, waving off his scolding to his sister, "In fact, have it all if you like."

"Really?" Ryuji asked, almost in awe of his friend's generosity, "In that case, you can have a couple of my mom's tamagoyaki if you want." He held out his bento box, which consists of rice with a cherry plum in the middle, sliced tamagoyaki, 3 bite-sized hamburg steaks, coleslaw, and pickled vegetables.

Zack smiled in return, "Thanks." He reached for an omelet and ate it in one bite to murmur, "Delicious."

After 10 minutes has passed since they were eating and sharing their lunch, and Zack having getting to know Yuuto a little, they heard an unpleasant sound to Ryuji's ears.

The sound of perverted giggling.

"Oh crap." Ryuji cursed with a deadpanned stare, not even bothering to look where the noise is, _"Them."_

"Who?" Zack asked, eating a piece of his omelet on his rice.

"Some shitwads who aren't even worth mentioning." Ryuji said coldly, "And not to mention even worthy of being in this school in the first place."

"They're the second-year perverted duo! Motohama and Matsuda!" Akko exclaimed, almost darkly, "They're the school's biggest perverts who constantly peep on schoolgirls in every school club in this school! Especially the Kendo Club!"

Zack gave a dirty look, "Oh really?"

"But don't you worry!" Akko chirped, dropping her dark mood with a chipper one as she wrapped an arm around her brother's neck, "Ryuji here is the schoolgirl's guard dog! Where to us girls it's an official title where he teaches them a lesson by beating them up and tying them to a tree like piñatas!"

"Piñatas?" Zack asked, though he had a good idea on what she meant by that.

"Excuse me." Ryuji said, using his chopsticks to pick up two more pork cutlets from Zack's box and onto his and ate half of his meal. He handed the rest to Zack before getting up, "Thanks for the meal Zack. You can have half of mine if you want." He picked up his shinai, got up on his two feet and walked away.

"Ryuji, where are you going?" Zack asked.

"To take care of business." Was Ryuji's reply as he headed towards the door and slammed it shut.

"What's he going to do?" Zack asked the two, though he had a good idea.

"Heed my advice, don't look over to where the Perverted Duo." Yuuto offered, "Although you're free to do so if you wish. Your choice."

Taking in Yuuto's advice, Zack curiously walked over to the railing of the rooftop to see two schoolboys near a club dojo.

* * *

 **Kendo Club Dojo**

Geki Motohama is a boy with black hair with long bangs, has big circular glasses, second year student, and a member of the Manga Club.

Jin Matsuda was bald, also a second year, and is a member of the Photo Club.

These two were known as the 'Perverted Duo.' They were known to be the biggest perverts around Kuoh Academy. And they didn't have a care in the world about what's going around with them.

"Muruyama's boobs are lusciously big!" Matsuda whispered gleefully.

"She's 82-70-81." Motohama stated.

"Katase's legs are divine as well!"

"78.5-69-79."

"Let me have a turn!" Matsuda demanded, "You've been hogging it for five minutes!"

"You were the one who peeked longer on the Soccer Club yesterday!" Motohama argued, still looking through the peephole.

As the two argued, they never realized that someone has crept up behind them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A voice asked behind them.

The duo froze in fear, hearing the voice in recognition as they slowly turned to see none other than the former delinquent himself.

"Ryuji Mono!" The duo screamed, holding onto each other for their lives.

"I thought I told you two to never show your faces around here again." Ryuji continued, gritting his teeth and glowing a dark aura around his body, "How many times does this make?!"

* * *

 **Back with Zack and the others**

Zack, Akko, and Yuuto are watching Ryuji whacking the two perverts with his wooden sword.

"Should we be concerned about this?" Zack asked the two as he turned to them, "I mean, sure, they're perverted, but that doesn't mean that they should suffer beatings for that matter." For all they know, Ryuji could also get in trouble for violence.

"Don't worry about it!" Akko reassured him, "Ryuji may be a delinquent in beating them up, but his club members will always back him up and never rat him out!"

Yuuto chuckled, "And the fact that he has his own fan club vouching for him as well."

Zack nodded in understanding, "Well that I can get." He then frowned as he looked back at Ryuji beating up the perverted duo, "But more to the point, I'm surprised that the school hadn't expelled them yet."

"Yes, everyone at school here gets that impression." Yuuto replied, "But take my word, if it were up to the student council president, she would get them kicked out and never have them back here again. That would be entirely up to the entire school staff."

Zack wanted to ask why, but decided against it as he gave a thought, 'I'll have to get Cissnei to investigate them and have her dig up enough evidence to get them expelled.' He took out his iPhone and text to her.

* * *

 **Somewhere outside of campus**

Cissnei was sitting on the ground under the shades of a tree by herself, eating a riceball and drinking barley tea for lunch. She was done texting up her report before eating her lunch.

It was then her phone vibrated in her bag.

Looking around to see no one else is present, Cissnei put her food down, pulled out her phone, and swiped her phone open to read the text.

'Motohama… Matsuda… Perverted Duo… Peeping… Expel…' Cissnei murmured in thought, skimming through the text as quickly as she can, 'Ah, I see. The school perverts that my classmates mentioned.'

And like Zack, she was surprised that the school staff didn't expel them for their deviancy, and started to question on the school staff's authority. But then again, the previous staff of Shinra is no different either. Nonetheless, for a friend, she's going to take this matter into her own hands.

She replied the text, 'Okay. But I'll have to call in a few favors from a few friends back at headquarters to help me get some dirt on them. We'll probably have it done before midnight tonight. Just be patient until then. These kinds of things take time, you know.' She hit send and waited for a few seconds for him to reply and received a message from him.

'Okay, take your time, then.' Was Zack's reply.

Cissnei nodded as she exited out of the chat and texted to her colleagues at Shinra.

* * *

 **Back with Ryuji**

After three minutes of relentless beating, the barley conscious Matsuda and Motohama were lying face flat on the ground with their bodies covered in bruises with a little blood dripping out of their wounds, hands tied behind their backs by their school ties, and large bumps formed on their heads with steam emitting out of them.

"Now stay down there and count up to a hundred." Ryuji threatened, and he pointed his shinai at them, "And don't even think about getting up and run away! I'll _know._ You got it?"

"We got it…" They weakly said in unison and began counting, "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8…"

Ryuji then walked back to the school campus and saw Zack, Akko, and Yuuto by the doorway with his half-eaten lunch in his hand.

"Sorry you had to see that." Ryuji apologized as he walked up to them and handed his shinai over to Mako, "But those two were asking for it."

"I know, Mako and Yuuto told me about it." Zack said, gesturing the two with Mako saluting, and Yuuto smiling sheepishly. He handed Ryuji his lunch back and look to see the perverted duo still counting, "Do you really think they're going to count up to a hundred? What if they do get up and run away?"

"Relax Zack. I had their hands tied behind their backs to make sure they don't leave." Ryuji reassured him as he took his lunch back. And he gave an evil smile, "And even if they do try to escape, they'll be encountering a few 'obstacles' along the way." He then turned around and sat down on the ground all the while he's eating his bento lunch like he's at the movie theatre eating popcorn.

Mako sat down next to him, brought out her snack out of her bag and eating it.

Yuuto however, snuck away quietly, not wanting to see the next part.

And Zack, curious as a cat has decided to join the Mono siblings, wondering what's the big deal about the two perverts counting is so special about.

"31… 32… 33… 34…" The perverted duo still counted, but stopped as a large shadow crept over them. And they looked up with sweat coming out of their pores and fearfully saw the female Kendo Club members dressed in their kendo uniforms and each of them are holding shinai in their hands with angry and infuriated looks with dark auras emitting out of them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The first female club member asked, tapping her wooden sword she was holding onto her hand in intimidation. She has short shoulder length pink hair with a white headband over it, pink eyes, and a moderate size bust.

Her name is Eri Katase, second year student at Kuoh Academy, and a classmate of Ryuji Mono.

"If it isn't the perverted duo." The second stated with an evil grin, gripping her wooden sword as well. She has long brunette hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon, and a moderate size bust as well.

Her name is Rena Murayama, also second year, and in the same class as Eri and Ryuji.

"Keep counting you horndogs!" Ryuji yelled, making them jump as they counted faster than ever.

"35! 36! 37! 38! 39! 40!" The two counted faster in fear, knowing that what's going to happen next. They don't know what's worse, getting threatened by Ryuji or getting what's coming to them from the Kendo Club girls. But for now, they believe that it would be the latter.

"It looks like Ryuji has crept fear into these two." Eri said to her friend in an evil tone.

"And it seems that he wants us to finish the job." Rena concluded as she gripped her wooden sword even tighter, "In that case…" She, Eri, and the other members raised their swords to bring down their might to them.

"We'll gladly oblige!" The two exclaimed in unison as they smite down their practice weapons and began beating them up like practice dummies.

"49! 50! 51! 52! 5- Gaaahhh!" Matsuda and Motohama screamed in pain and agony, from being whacked by the Kendo Club's wrath.

Seeing the two perverts getting beaten to a pulp by the Kendo Club, Zack side-eyed Ryuji, "Dude, you're evil."

"I know." Ryuji replied nonchalantly and finished the rest of his lunch.

First day at high school of being the student body's number 1 gossip and seeing violence altogether in one day, Zack couldn't help but wonder if Shinra has sent him to the wrong school or not. This mission was supposed to test him in whether he should live a normal life? If this was the case, then he'd rather go back to his duty as SOLDIER.

* * *

 **School Hallways; afternoon**

School was over for the day, and we find our hero, Zack walking through the hallways with Rias Gremory, who met up with the older teen with the latter leading him to her club. For some reason, Rias seemed seem to be in an even better mood today, what with her beaming smile, and he can sense some delight within her. And if one could look closer at her smile, it looked knowing, almost as if she has found out about something.

Ignoring that for now, Zack decided to pull out his iPhone and text to the Mono siblings after they exchanged numbers during lunch, 'Ryuji, Akko, I'm going to be checking out the clubs here. So, don't wait up for me after your club activities has ended.' And he hit the send button.

After a few seconds, he found that his text was delivered to them and read and received two replies.

'Take your time. But don't stay out too late, young man.' Was Ryuji's reply, indicating that him calling Zack young man was a joke.

'We'll see you when you get back!' Was Akko's.

Satisfied with their replies, Zack put his phone away and turned to Rias.

"Not with your friend, Cissnei?" Rias began, breaking the silence between them.

"Ah, no, I shan't be missed." Zack answered honestly, "She said that she'll meet up with me when she's done looking around the campus."

Speaking of which, the said Turk was tailing Zack and Rias from the corner of the hallway behind them with her back leaned against the wall.

"I see." Rias remarked before she asked, "So, how are you liking Kuoh Academy so far?"

"Aside from the murmurs from the girls and empty threats from the guys, it's pretty good." Was Zack's answer which made Rias giggle.

Once again, Rias' laugh made Zack's heart flutter and at ease as he couldn't but blush slightly. And he had to say, from this morning, if Zack was convinced that if any schoolgirl here were angels, Rias had to be one of them.

"I heard that you've met up with Yuuto during lunch." Rias said with a smile, "And he told me that you're quite a good cook. And that your cooking techniques are quite unheard of."

Zack smiled from her praise and innocently asked, "Really? He told you that?"

Rias nodded, "Yes. I must say that pan frying pork cutlet rather than deep-frying is quite simple, if not clever. And putting the soup in a lunch jar before the rice and side dishes to keep them warm throughout the entire day is an interesting and convenient method. I'll have to remember that when I'm making my own bento lunches."

"Living alone for three years, you tend to pull your own weight and use any techniques to keep your daily life balanced with good health and nutrition." Zack explained. Once again, he didn't like lying, but this was only half true.

Rias hummed happily at his explanation, "Hmm. Perhaps I should ask you for advice on cooking then."

"Or I could give you some more of my homecooked meals, recipes, and cooking tips tomorrow if you'd like."

Rias' smile widened, "I look forward to it then."

Zack couldn't help but send a warm smile to her for her sincere and kind attitude. And it was then, Rias had stopped as something had caught her eye on the spiky-haired teen.

Zack stopped as well as he turned to see the redhead looking at him, "Rias?"

"You know, I've never noticed…" Rias began as she leaned forward to him and looked deeply into his eyes.

"How good looking I am?" Zack asked jokingly with his charming smile.

Rias giggled at the joke, "No. I just noticed at how blue your eyes are. They remind me of the sky." She then gave a teasing smirk, "Although, I guess you are pretty cute too."

Zack's smile turned warm, "I'd like to say the same to you. But I'd rather not have the male student body, or worst case scenario, your father come and kill me."

They both chuckled good at their friendly chatting and flirting.

Aside from being friends with Ryuji and Akko, Zack had a feeling that he's going to get along just fine with her, Akeno, and Yuuto throughout the school year.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

The two teens finally reached an old school building that's not too far from Kuoh Academy. And they walked in with Zack looking around the clubroom, which looked like a cleared-out classroom.

Wood paneled floors, a chalkboard hanging on the wall behind a desk. And on the chalkboard, was a drawing of a large and excessively convoluted circle that Zack could not figure out what it is yet. But whatever it is, it seemed important.

"Wow. So, this is your clubroom?" Zack asked, amazed and intrigued at the décor of the room, "It looks pretty neat."

Rias smiled at the compliment, "Thank you."

The room along with the items seemed to have made this place mysterious. There were tables with candles and skulls in the center, the chalkboard had strange but interesting symbols and writing around the circle. And in the corner, there saw a cute girl with white hair sitting on the left side of a sofa who looked no older than a middle schooler, and she was eating what appeared to be sweets.

She is a petite girl of 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. And she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, only without the shoulder cape.

Her name is Koneko Toujou, a first-year student at Kuoh Academy, and a member of the Occult Research Club.

Zack decided to greet the first year as he walked over to her to where she was sitting.

"Hello there, my name is Zachary Fair, third year student." Zack greeted, "But you can call me Zack."

"Koneko Toujou, first year." The girl called Koneko replied in a monotone voice, and she slightly bowed her head to him. And she patted the empty spot next to her in the middle, indicating that he should sit down if needed.

Zack complied as he sat down in the middle and found it to be quite comfortable and relaxed.

"It looks like you've made it Zack." Said a familiar female voice and the said teen gazed at the doorway to see Akeno entering with Yuuto following.

"Akeno, Yuuto, good afternoon." Zack greeted the two with a smile and bowed, "It's a pleasure to see you two again."

"Likewise, Zack." Akeno replied with a sweet smile.

"Great to see you too, Zack." Yuuto greeted in return with a friendly smile of his own. Somehow, seeing Zack's bright attitude has put the blonde at ease considering he befriended the former delinquent, Ryuji and his sister Akko.

Akeno then noticed something, "Oh, is Cissnei not with you today?"

"She said we'll meet up after we're both done looking around the campus." Zack stated as he pulled out his iPhone to check the time, "Which hopefully will not take too long."

Little did they know was that on the other side of the doorway of the clubroom, was Cissnei, leaning her back against the wall next to the door.

Back in the clubroom, Yuuto helped himself as he sat on the right side of the spiky-haired teen while Akeno simply stood next to the armchair of the sofa to where Koneko is sitting.

Rias smiled at Akeno and Yuuto's arrival, happy to know that the members of her club are all here.

"Well, since we've introduced to each other, Zack, there's something that I'd like to ask you about." She said as she walked up to the elder teen, and she leaned forward over to him, intentionally permitting him to view her curvy body.

"Y-Yes?" Zack stammered in a bashful manner at her being too close to his comfort zone, and another thing that caught his eye was her big assets, making him blush furiously for a few seconds before he hid it.

If it weren't for the couch he was sitting on, he would have try to lean back to keep his distance from her. And the smell of her aromatic perfume in front of him didn't do any favors.

Rias' smile widened at his flushed reaction and asked, "Are you by any chance SOLDIER?"

Just like that, Zack's eyes widen in shock and he felt that his heart just stopped from the question she just asked. And all he could do was stare at Rias and her club members stare at him, waiting to hear his answer.

And from outside at the edge of the clubroom doorway, Cissnei stiffened from what she heard what the crimson-haired girl just said.

But the question of that matter is that how did she find out?

* * *

 **Kuoh's Cemetery**

Ryuji and Akko were now standing in front of a grave with the words written, 'Isshin Mono' on a headstone. This the grave of the Mono's family, Mayumi's husband and Ryuji and Akko's father.

Ryuji, Akko, and Mayumi had visited Isshin's grave every Sunday to pay their respects. Although the latter had visited his father's grave and converse with him whenever he has the time to spare. And sometimes he brings Akko along for the ride.

After the siblings received the text from Zack, and finishing club activities early, they've decided to visit their father's grave to pass the time. Not because they have to, but because they want to.

Ryuji gazes down at the headstone, with a slight haunted look in his eyes of memories and loss. As he continues to look to the grave, it had several flowers, some of them fading with age, and a bottle of sake. Shaking out of his thoughts, he knelt in front of his father's tombstone in respect.

Akko on the other hand, looked at the headstone with a sad smile with a couple of flowers from the shop she bought in her hands.

"Hey, old man…" Ryuji greeted his father, "How's Heaven?" There was no response, just silence, but nodded regardless, "Hmm, I see. Akko has something for you."

"Hi Daddy." Akko greeted softly, "We're sorry we couldn't bring you your favorite beer drink. But we're minors, and only Mom can bring you every Sunday." She got up and walked over to place the flowers next to the tombstone, "So I got you these instead."

Ryuji smiled at his sister as he got himself comfortable and sat down cross legged style, and Akko joined him, "Guess what? We got a new tenant yesterday. His name is Zack Fair, and you would have love to meet him." And just like that, the siblings began telling their deceased father about their daily lives, yesterday and today.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

"Well, we gotta go Dad." Ryuji said, standing up along with Akko, "Next time, I'll bring Zack and introduce you to him."

"I hope that you're doing okay up there." Akko added with a soft smile, "Mom misses you, and we do too."

After saying their goodbyes, the Mono siblings walked off, out of the cemetery entrance and the two headed for home.

And after fifteen minutes of walking through the streets of Kuoh and walking by several shops, the older sibling broke the silence.

"Hey Akko." Ryuji said to his sister, "What do you say we go to that confectionery shop, and get you those pudding cups?"

"Okay!" Akko chirped, happy to finally get her sweets her brother promised him yesterday. She would have died if she blabbed out her brother's secret and not get any.

And the two were off to find a sweets shop to shop for Akko's pudding.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and again, I'm sorry for not making this first chapter of the story quicker. So, Rias has found out Zack's secret. Does this mean she knows about Cissnei as well? How did she find out? Was it because of a certain someone she had to see?**

 **I'll reveal more of Ryuji's tragic past in the next chapter, and I'll bring in Raynare to trigger his memories from the past.**

* * *

 **Characters**

 **Aerith Gainsborough, she's Zack's childhood friend and became crippled 3 years ago. That story will be for another time in some future.**

 **Zack's parents Alexus Fair and Mika Fair**

 **Rika Fair, OC, and she's the younger sister of Zachary Fair.**

 **Angeal Hewley, well, you know who he is.**

 **Satomi Marui, homeroom teacher**

 **Rias Gremory, I know that she's rather selfish and a spoiled brat, but I've decided to allow her to let Zack have lunch with his friends.**

 **Rias' peerage, well, you know who they are.**

* * *

 **To the reviewers who posted their reviews on the prologue, I'm sorry for not responding. And to the other half that I can't respond to, considering that you're guests. If possible, please make accounts so that I'll respond to you properly.**

 **Xfirez2012, thanks for the compliment for the prologue.**

 **BANKAIZEN, one simple word, I like that.**

 **HalFF, yes I'll admit having an OC character can be quite… cringing (sorry, I couldn't think of any other word), but thanks for the compliment. And yes, I admit, I was harsh on Issei and uncalled for, but he kinda deserved it. And for the Aerith comment, well, we all have different tastes.**

 **Yo, I'm sorry for not working on the first, but thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest #1, maybe. And thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest #2, I'll do what I can. Thanks for the review.**

 **To the guest Thunder Dragon, create a Fanfiction account and PM me if you can, and then we'll talk. I don't want to spoil anything to my readers. And I'll answer your questions in good will. As well as anyone with an account through PM, if you want spoilers.**

 **feriyen, I'll do what I can, and I'll try and get some more inspiration from other fanfics or the DXD and FFVII plots. But I don't know how long it will take. And Zack is too my favorite as well, that's why I made him the protagonist in this story.**

* * *

 **But I suppose I'll give you some info on SOLDIER'S Elite 10 considering that I kept you all waiting. The** **ir strength and power is on par at least above average of an Ultimate-Class. In which, Zack is a part of. So, it's impossible for him to be reincarnated into Rias' peerage. They are Mako-enhanced warriors injected with Jenova cells, not gods.**

 **From the previous chapter, you remembered on how corrupt Shinra's president and executives are? And a coup was formed against them? I got it based from Fullmetal Alchemist's Central leaders, who were of course corrupt.**

* * *

 **Zack's Harem list:**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Aerith Gainsborough**

 **Sona Sitri**

 **Cissnei**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Ravel Phenex**

 **Serafall Leviathan**

 **Kuroka**

 **Ryuji's Harem list:**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Eri Katase**

 **Rena Murayama**

 **Irina Shidou**

 **Xenovia Quarta**

 **Gabriel**

 **Yes, I'm giving Ryuji Akeno, Rossweisse, and Gabriel, well after showing a bit of his past, I figured he could use a little light out of his darkness. Well I can't give Zack** _ **every**_ **girl in the series, now can I? The OC needs to suffer for it too, sort of. And I'm planning to give Cloud a harem as well. If any of you have any suggestions for the harem list changes, please PM me. But not Akeno, I have a reason for her to be paired up with Ryuji.**

* * *

 **Also, should I reincarnate Ryuji into a knight or rook instead of pawn? I have a few candidates in mind in the top 3 who are perfect for the pawn roles in this story (and from other anime series of course). So, I made a list below this next paragraph.**

 **And I'm not planning to have Gasper in this story, well it's because you know, (clearing throat and taking a deep breath) I don't like him, he's annoying. But personally, I think Ryuji should be knight because Ryuko Matoi was fast in Kill la Kill. Therefore, Xenovia will be rook, due to her strength and the size of her sword, and Rossweisse will be bishop because of her magic. And so, I'll put up a poll for you to vote on who should the pawns be in Rias' peerage.**

 **12/13/16: Sorry! I forgot to put up the poll on my profile!**

* * *

 **Here's the list of candidates for Pawns:**

 **Raynare (1-2 Pawn piece(s))**

 **Kalawarner (1 piece)**

 **Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) (1 piece) Because he's badass.**

 **Matsu (Sekirei) (1 piece) Well, someone's gotta fill in the hikikomori role to replace Gasper.**

 **Yui Kotegawa (To Love-Ru series) (1 piece) I figured that someone needs to keep order in the Occult Research Club and the school.**

 **That's all I can come up with. And if anyone has any more candidates from different anime and such, please PM me. But they need to be weaker than Rias if she were to reincarnate them.**

* * *

 **For the relationship between Zack and Cissnei in this chapter, let's just say that their relationship is like a certain man of steel and a dark knight.**

 **Speaking of Cissnei, how do you feel about her having a Sacred Gear? If you want to know what it is, PM me, and I'll tell you what it is. And it's the from one of the popular light novel/manga/anime series. There's a reason why she's keeping an eye on Zack. And there's a drawback to it.**

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. Like I said before, I'm sorry for not working on this sooner. Next I'll be working on the next chapter of Tsukune Farron. Till then, thanks for your support in reading this.**


End file.
